


Burning up in a Land of Ice

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cell Phones, Couches, Curry, Drinking, Elevators, Guessing game, Hokkaido, Hotel Sex, Ice, Injury, M/M, Medicine, Oral Sex, Owls, Power Dynamics, Sex, Shower Sex, Snow and Ice, Snowboarding, Soup, Suits, Undressing, car, dinning, falling, planes, snow festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Asami insists upon Aki accompanying him for a business trip to somewhere cold and North.Aki tries his hand at some winter sporting fun that goes a bit awry and threatens to ruin the plans Asami has for him.





	1. Chapter 1

*This assumes a timeline where the Russian issue has been resolved and they've gone back to living together in Tokyo*

 

“Keep this weekend and the holiday free on your calendar, as you will be accompanying me on my next business trip” Asami spoke just barely looking over his newspaper towards Aki who was busy cleaning up the breakfast dishes and preparing to leave for the day.

“And what if I already have plans?” Aki spoke defiantly, slightly annoyed at Asami’s use of demands rather than questions.

“Cancel them” Asami replied curtly and went back to reading the paper.

Aki noisily put the dishes away and mumbled to himself, trying to construct a good come-back, since he didn’t actually have any plans that would be disrupted.

“What if I said I already had a gig in Harajuku for the Foundation Day parade?” Aki finally decided to say.

“You have no such engagement but if you did my answer would still be the same” Asami replied, folding up the paper and setting it aside. He picked up his phone and made a call, leaving the living room for his own room, and effectively ending the conversation with Aki for the time being.

Aki had his own business to attend to too, and so finished in the kitchen, grabbed his stuff, and left.

The week carried on with not much more being said on the matter. Each continued to operate in their own sphere and time table, with little waking non-busy overlap between them.

Friday evening arrived with still no further detail as to where Asami planned to take him, when they would be leaving, and what he should be packing. Aki prepared and ate dinner alone, with no sign of Asami. He wondered how long he should wait up or whether he should just go to bed and find out in the morning. Luckily Asami came through the door as he was pondering this.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow? Where are we going and what should I pack?”

Asami hung up his coat, took off his shoes, and made his way to the chair in the living room adjacent from where Aki sat on the couch, making no rush to reply.

“North” Asami finally replied, pouring himself a drink in the kitchen. “I’ve already arranged for proper clothing for you but you can pack whatever you want.” he continued, sinking into the chair and lighting up a Dunhill. “Be ready at six, you can eat on the plane”.

“And just where “North”?” Aki spoke, scooching down the couch closer to where Asami sat and leaning over the armrest.

Asami gazed back at him with unwavering steely eyes “North” his mouth turning up with the slightest of grins amused at Aki’s curiosity on the matter.

Aki’s lips formed a pout. “Does your “business trip” have anything to do with the Russians?” Aki asked, continuing to move closer his elbows now resting on the arm of Asami’s chair.

Asami took in a long inhale of his cigarette “No” he gently exhaled the smoke towards Aki causing his eyes to water and blink rapidly. Before Aki could speak again Asami leaned in for a kiss, preoccupying his lips from forming words.

Aki’s mouth was filled with the familiar bitter taste that Asami always brought into him. He wondered if Asami had come to like the sweetness that he probably tasted like in the same way that he had come to like the bitterness that was “Asami”. It felt nice, it had been awhile since they’d kissed given how busy they’d both been that week. He could feel his face starting to flush and the heat spreading through his body.

Just then he heard a *clank* and jumped back suddenly as he felt something cold run down his back.

“What the Hell Asami?!” Aki frantically tried to shake free the ice cube that had been dropped down the back of his shirt.

Asami took a sip of his drink and watched. “I decided to cool you down and give you a hint as to where we’ll be going”.

He found the ice cube and then chucked it at Asami who easily swatted it away and then continued speaking “Now then YOU should go to bed”.

Aki folded his arms, now kneeling on the couch. He was both frustrated and annoyed that Asami had killed the mood and was treating him like a kid again; speaking as if he were up past his bedtime, or even had a bedtime for that matter.

“Fine, but I wasn’t the only one who was heated up” Aki slid a leg off the couch and stood up and then turned and left the room. He set an alarm and then went to sleep.

The next morning he groggily awoke to the beeping of the alarm. He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, and threw some clothes and his camera into a bag. He walked out into the living room where Asami stood talking on his cellphone. Asami never seemed to actually pack anything but Aki guessed that that’s what he had “people” for.

Asami finished his call and hung up. “The car’s ready downstairs”.

Asami walked to the door and put on his coat and shoes. Aki followed and did the same and then they went downstairs to the warmed and waiting car which whisked them off to the airport.

Surprisingly Suoh drove them today and not Kirishima. He pulled into the hanger next to the plane and then got out to open the door for Asami and then Akihito.

Asami lead Aki to the plane which they boarded and sat down in. A short while later Suoh got on as well and walked past them to the cockpit to join the pilot.

The table between them was spread with fruit and pastries, Asami’s promised “breakfast” that was catered to Aki’s tastes. “We’ll be taking off shortly and then it will take about an hour and a half to get there” Asami spoke, answering Aki’s yet unspoken questions.

Suoh walked out from the cockpit and leaned over to speak discreetly to Asami. Asami nodded in response and Suoh returned to the cockpit.

“You may want to wear a seatbelt as we’ll be flying through a storm.” Asami said looking not the least bit concerned, though I guess after you’ve been through a helicopter crash and who knows how many questionable flights, there would be very little that would faze you anymore.

Aki buckled his seatbelt and then went back to deciding what to eat first. The plane pulled out of the hanger and then began taxiing towards the runway. With daylight now starting to break he could see that the area was blanketed in a layer of snow which was continuing to fall. He did vaguely recall hearing that a strong snow storm would be hitting the Tokyo area; something about a Polar Vortex and colder than normal temps.

They took off and Aki chowed down on the food, alternating between eating and staring out the window. Asami seemed preoccupied going through folders of documents and looking at his phone.

The view out the window was effectively just “white” there being no clear distinction between the sky and ground. His mind wandered. Well if they weren’t headed for Russia then an hour and a half “North” would probably put them somewhere in Hokkaido…Then he remembered the ice “hint” from last night and it finally clicked. They must be headed for the Sapporo Snow Festival, one of the top ten festivals in the country.

He’d never been to Hokkaido and for that matter had never really left Honshu before meeting Asami. All he could think of in relation to the Northern most island was that it was cold, had a lot of snow and trees and was home to bears and other wild animals. Sapporo was there though and he knew that it was a major city and at this point he’d just taken it as fact that Asami had “business ventures” of some sort or another in every major city in the country. Whether these ones were for legal or illegal activity he could only guess but he certainly hoped Asami’s “plans” for the weekend didn’t involve subjecting his skin to more ice. He finished eating and stared out the window, catching faint glimpses of the ground as the cloud cover started to thin out.

Bored, Aki spoke “Are we almost to Sapporo yet?” interested to see if his guess as to their destination was correct.

Asami remained silent, engrossed in his work, and once finished looked up. “We’ve already started descending so it shouldn’t be much longer.” He paused “And yes, our destination is Sapporo”.

Aki grinned, feeling a rather stupid sense of pride at having guessed correctly. They were now beneath what little cloud cover remained and he could see the ground more clearly. It was mostly snow covered forest with the occasional small town that then gave way to the large city he was expecting.

They landed and taxied to where he saw a waiting car, no doubt there to meet them. Suoh came out of the cockpit and stood by Asami’s side, likely waiting for some kind of order or instruction. After the plane came to a stop Suoh walked to the back of the plane, opened the door and lowered the stairs. He exited and was out of sight.

Asami tucked away the papers he had been reading and stood up, motioning for Aki to follow. Aki grabbed his bag and got up as well. As they reached the door Aki felt the cold air slice right through him, his Tokyo winter apparel just barely keeping it at bay. Asami descended down the stairs and Aki followed. Suoh opened the door of the waiting car and they got in.

The car was warm and in the driver’s seat Aki saw the familiar face of Kirishima, who must have flown up ahead of them. The car pulled out of the airport and made its way towards the downtown. Though the roads were clear the snow on either side was piled as high as the car, the sidewalks rendered to an almost tunnel like state not even visible from the road except for the occasional bus stop or crossing point.

This time the car pulled right up to the front of the hotel instead of to some underground lot or entrance. Suoh got out and opened the door for Asami and then Akihito. Aki felt the cold air bite into him again and quickly followed Asami into the building.

They were greeted by a man who introduced himself as the manager of the establishment and profusely thanked Asami for visiting and assured him of his commitment to see to any need Asami might have during his stay here. Asami replied with a curt pleasantry and then followed Suoh to where they’d be staying. Aki always felt out of place during these interactions as he was either wholeheartedly ignored or looked at with inquisitive and judgmental eyes.

Suoh unlocked the door, did another sweep of the room, and then handed Asami the key card. “The clothing you requested is in the drawers” Suoh spoke. He then bowed and left the room.

Asami turned to look at Aki “I have business to attend to shortly and for most of the day.” “I trust that you can entertain yourself during that time.” Asami raised his eyebrow “and not cause too much trouble.”

“It’s not like I’m the one who’s constantly breaking the law” Aki replied to the accusation.

“You do have a way of constantly getting caught and caught up in things though.” Asami said with a knowing grin and then changed the subject. “As promised I’ve arranged for more suitable clothing for you. You’ll find heat tech, wool socks, boots, gloves, and a snow jacket here.” he motioned towards the drawers and entryway. “We happen to have come during the coldest weather snap they’ve experienced in 40 years, so try not to get frost bite.” Asami took off his suit jacket and hung it in the armoire. He then pulled out a different one and put it on, as well as a longer peacoat then the one he’d been wearing. “I will give you details about dinner later.” Asami made his way to the door and put on a pair of men’s dress boots. “Let next door or the front desk know if you need anything else” he then opened the door and left.

Aki looked about the room. It was the usual VIP type suite complete with a sitting area, dining area, king sized bed, and huge bathroom. This one also had a bath, disconnected from the main bathroom, which had a view overlooking the city. It reminded him of the place that Asami had taken him for his birthday. He’d gotten new clothes that time too but they had gotten soaked when Asami pushed him into the bath there.

He could only imagine how nice this one would feel after being in the cold outside. On the coffee table in the sitting area he saw some brochures advertising the city and the festival taking place. He thumbed through them, looking to see what there was he could do today. One section of the city was devoted to ice sculptures while the other consisted of snow sculptures. In another area he could try snowboarding or skiing and in another there would be a Miku Concert.

Having viewed the pamphlets he then went to the drawers to see what clothing was there for him. He found an assortment of high grade heat tech thermal tops and bottoms, in a rainbow of colors. Overkill as usual and far more than he could ever wear in a single weekend. He took off the shirt and pants he was wearing and put on the thermal tops and bottoms and then put his old clothes back on over them.

From his own bag he pulled out his camera and its bag and carried them to the door. He put on the socks, boots, scarf, and jacket and then found a selection of gloves waiting for him as well. Sufficiently bundled up, he left the room and made his way towards the hotel lobby and entrance. The staff gave their departing greeting and he walked out into the ice box that was Sapporo City.

He made his way the couple of blocks to Odori Street Park where the snow sculptures and winter sports ramp were to be. The area was abuzz with activity and very crowded. Police officers directed traffic and instructed people to only walk one direction on either side of the massive sculptures. There were sculptures of trains and castles, Star Wars and Miku, Cup Noodles and Anime Characters, and a variety of animals and Totoros. The sun had begun to melt some of them but the cold air instantly refroze them, resulting in a shiny coating of ice that made them look like they were made from cloudy white glass.

In areas where the crowds weren’t too bad he stopped and took some pictures. The gloves were too bulky to operate his camera with though so he sacrificed one hand to the cold whenever he wanted to take a picture and then shoved it back in the glove.

When he came to the winter sports hill he watched as some professional snowboarders put on a show, doing flips and tricks to the cheers of the crowd that had gathered as they went down the hill. After they finished he went to keep walking but then heard an announcement over the loud speakers advertising that the hill would now be open to the general public to try snowboarding.

He didn’t know the first thing about snowboarding but it sounded like too good of an opportunity to pass up. He went to the cueing area where he was able to store his bag and then was outfitted in a helmet and handed goggles and a board. He was then ushered along with a group of other people to an area about 1/3 of the way up the slope. The instructor there explained the basics of how to balance and shift your weight and most importantly how to fall safely. They then each proceeded to try their hand at it and one by one wiped out in some fashion or another.

When it came time for him to give it a try he actually managed to get quite far, his balance likely better than others due to his daily “work demands”, and so fell somewhat gracefully backwards at the end, not knowing how to walk with the board, or take it off. The group got to do a couple more runs and then was ushered off the slope.

“You seem to have a decent aptitude for this.” The instructor spoke to him “Have you boarded before?”

“Actually this is my first time” Aki replied.

“We normally don’t take newbies any higher than this, but would you like to try boarding from further up?” The instructor continued. “You look like someone who would enjoy the thrill”

Why not, Aki thought, he certainly had enjoyed the rush he got from going down the section of hill they’d been on. “Sure” he replied. He followed the instructor as he was lead up to the half way point.

“There’s a bit of a ledge in the center there, that’s for getting air to do tricks. For now, avoid that and focus on just going down the slope” The instructor spoke. Aki could see that the rest of his group was now off to the side on the bottom and a new group was being outfitted in gear.

Aki shifted his weight forward and felt as the board glided across the packed snow, picking up speed as it went. The icy air bit into the part of his face that wasn’t covered by the goggles or his scarf and he could feel the wind rush around him. The rush was exhilarating and was a feeling somewhere between running and flying. He shifted his weight and made an “S” like pattern down the last section, coming to a more proper, sideways turned stop at the bottom.

Though his face burned from the cold he could feel a smile work its way across his face and imagined that he was probably grinning like an idiot. “Do you want to go again?” the instructor asked. 

“Yes” he replied, trying to tone down the excitement he felt. He went down the slope again, adding more movements and enjoying the wind whipping around him. I guess I’m pretty good at this, he thought to himself. Maybe I’m actually a snowboarding prodigy and just never knew it.

“Do you want to try from the top?” The instructor spoke with the slightest bit of hesitation, as it was likely against whatever rules they had for this scheduled activity. “Yes!” Aki replied with resounding confidence. “The next group is going to be on the slope soon, so this is probably the last run I can let you do.”

Aki practically sprinted to the top, excited at the opportunity, and egged on by his now inflated confidence. “The jump points to avoid are there, there, and there” the instructor pointed them out. “When you get to the bottom, just go to the cueing area since I need to go assist this new group” The instructor smiled and then turned and walked back down the stairs. 

Looking down from the top his heart raced and his mind was suddenly flooded with the memory of briefly looking over the building’s edge before jumping off and shimmying down the sign. He leaned forward and started down the hill. He’d later learned that it was that “stunt” that had caused Asami to take an interest in him in the first place. He remembered the face that looked down at him had not been one of shock but rather bemusement, and the thrill he felt then at deifying capture.

He could totally handle a jump, the thought blared in his head. He maneuvered so that he’d be in line with the first jump point. He bent his knees and felt as the board lifted off the ground and for a moment he soared through the air before making contact with the snow again and continuing down the hill. That wasn’t so hard, he thought as he maneuvered towards the second jump point. What else can I do? 

He had little time to ponder as he had again picked up speed and was now racing towards it. As the board left the ground he made the split second decision to try to reach down towards the board and spin around like he’d seen the pros do earlier. The ground came much earlier than he had expected though and only part way through the rotation he landed with the board facing the wrong direction and his body still hunched down.

He tumbled forward, his hand being forced under the board as he somersaulted and landed on his ass and then rapidly slid down the slope, hitting the last jump point with his backside and somersaulting over it, landing on his wrist and arm, and backside again and then skidding to a stop at the bottom of the slope. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins but he could already feel the slight throb from the impacts and the blood rushing to his face from the embarrassment of wiping out so dramatically. He laid there in the snow for a moment, catching his breath and waiting for the rush to subside a bit.

He then rolled sideways and fumbled to unhook the board from his feet so he could walk. By now the instructor had rushed over to him. “What the hell, I told you to avoid the jump points?!” he said with both concern and anger just short of yelling. “Tell me you at least managed not to break anything?” he reached a hand out to pull Aki up.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Aki spoke, turning his face away trying to hide the blush he knew it was flushed with. Pain shot through his wrist and arm as the instructor pulled him up but he decided to grin and bear it. “It was really awesome” Aki spoke in his usual lighthearted way “until the last bit anyways. Thanks for letting me try it out” He picked up the board and walked past the group that the instructor had been working with. He flashed a smile and thumbs up towards them and went back to the initial area to return the board and helmet and retrieve his camera bag.

Too bad he couldn’t have recorded that first part, hopefully he looked as cool as he felt in that moment. He slung the camera bag across his body and continued walking through the park and looking at the snow sculptures there. Not wanting to expose his hands to the cold again he decided not to bother with taking pictures in this area. The next section was filled with food vendors and the aromas of hot and hearty local delicacies. He bought some potato croquettes and warm umeshuu and then found an area off to the side to stand and eat them. 

It wasn’t broken but his wrist still had a dull throb to it that became a shooting pain when he gripped too tightly. He may have strained or sprained it but he knew there wasn’t much that could be done, as only time could heal that kind of thing. It was his own fault but he didn’t regret defying the instructor and giving the jumps a try. He finished off the food and drink and made his way towards a crowd that was gathering around the stage. A band he’d never heard of was preparing to play and their front man was doing his best to pump up the crowd. He stayed and listened to a couple of their sets and then decided to keep moving along.

He’d reached the end of the Odori section, which was for snow sculptures, and so turned back to make his way to the Susukino area, which had ice sculptures instead. The sun was nearing the horizon and the illuminations were being turned on. Where the snow had been soft and curvy, fitting for the bright light of day, the ice was hard and sharp and had a refined elegance that paired well with the night. Most of the ice sculptures were sponsored by companies and businesses and were a mixture of art and advertisement. There were castles with giant beer mugs and banners with blonde bombshells, the Coca-Cola polar bear, and Kirin giraffe-dragon. A local sushi place had a giant wall of ice, of which each brick contained a fish or other sea creature, frozen as if still swimming along.

The area also had a number of people stationed about passing out flyers and hawking to passerby’s to dine at their restaurant, drink at their bar, or “warm-up” in their club. The area certainly seemed to be a buzz for night life, plastered with banners for hostess clubs, beer, and gambling. 

“Hey mister” a shrill voice rang out to him as a girl in an opened fur coat revealing a tight tube top and skirt, stood in platform shoes in front of where he’d been walking “why don’t you come warm-up with us” she giggled and struck a seductive pose, beckoning him towards a building off to her side.

“No thanks” he replied curtly, moving to walk around her.

“hmph” she pouted but seemed to back-off.

He then felt his phone buzz with a text so he pulled it out to read it. It was from Asami and simply listed two street names but nothing more, cryptic as always, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He felt a hand run down his arm, and whipped around.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t have to know. Come experience some local hospitality with us.” It was the girl from before but she had dropped her voice into a more sultry tone compared to the bubbly shrill from before. “We offer all sorts of services to meet any taste.” She pressed up against him.

“I’m not interested” he shook her off and continued walking.

One of the streets Asami had listed was the one he was on so he decided that he’d just keep walking along it until he came to one marked with the other. He took in the sights of more of the ice sculptures and displays, impressed by just how many of them there were. The sun was now fully set and the lights bounced off the ice and snow around him, giving everything a glittering and sparkly appearance.

Finally he came to the street whose name matched the one in the message. He looked around for any sign of Asami or the men in suits that made up his entourage. On the one side stood a display of chainsaws that had been used to make the creations and on the other was an igloo made of ice that slowly flashed different colors from inside. The igloo like structure seemed like the best bet so he pulled back the plastic curtain and walked inside.

The lighting was dim and changed between pink, blue, and yellow. On one wall stood a bar counter also made of ice and around the edge people sat on clear benches that were designed to look like ice. The space was somewhat crowded making it hard to move but he managed to make his way towards the bar while scanning the crowd, still seeing no sign of Asami.

“What can I get you?” the bartender spoke. Aki turned to look at the menu which contained a mixture of beers and saki, all served warm for the occasion. “I’ll try the Amazake” he replied, given the markings indicating that it was their signature and most popular drink. He paid the bartender and took the drink that was handed to him in a glass that was designed to look like ice. He moved off to the side, still scanning the crowd. Maybe he’d guessed wrong and Asami actually meant the street corner or one of the permanent businesses here. He sipped on the drink, letting the warmth permeate and spread through him. He let his mind drift, trying to both make a decision and simply enjoy the moment and atmosphere he was in.

“The drinks are weak here” a familiar voice spoke next to him. He turned to see Asami standing there, a glass also in hand.

“When did you…?” Aki replied surprised, and trailed off. “You could be a little less vague in your messages you know” he continued.

“You seemed to figure it out just fine” Asami took another drink from the glass, finishing it off. “Are you ready for dinner then?”

“Yea, hold on a sec” Aki downed the rest of his, choking back his gag reflex as it burned his throat, and followed Asami. They deposited their glasses on the table there and left the igloo. Aki followed as Asami lead him down a side street and to a waiting car.

Aki flopped onto the seat and instantly regretted the action, the tender soreness still a lingering reminder of his wipe-out from earlier. He shifted so that he was leaning towards Asami, his weight on his hip and thigh instead of his backside. “So where are we going?” Aki spoke.

“We’ll be dinning at a restaurant in the hotel, so you can change and then we’ll eat”

“And what should I change into?” Aki asked.

“At the very least a suit jacket, but honestly I really don’t care” Asami replied. Aki could feel him undressing him with is eyes as if to silently finish the sentence with “because you won’t be wearing it for long anyways”.

“I didn’t-“

“It’s in the armoire” Asami cut him off.

The car pulled into the hotel rotunda and the valet opened the door and bowed to Asami who exited from it, Aki crawling across the backseat and following behind him. They entered the hotel and went up to the room. Asami shed and hung-up his coat and removed the dress boots. Aki struggled to remove his own boots and then hung up his coat as well.

He tossed his gloves, hat, and camera bag onto the dresser and opened the armoire. Sure enough his own suit hung there next to Asami’s’. He took off his pants and shirt until only the heat tech layers remained. He put on a dress shirt and pants over them and then slid on the jacket. He didn’t feel like bothering with a tie or any other accessories, though they likely existed in the box that was in there.

“I’m ready” he turned to face Asami, who had seated himself in a chair and was watching him intently.

“You don’t need so many layers inside” Asami spoke, rising up and coming to stand beside him.

“Says the person who almost always wears a 3-piece suit” Aki retorted. “Besides you seem to like undressing me anyways” Aki teased “Now can we eat, because I’m starving”.

Asami smirked and then lead him to the door. They took the elevator to the top floor and were ushered to a table in the restaurant there. Each table was in its own folding-screen like room, with one wall being a window that overlooked the city. The center of the table had a built in metal grill top with tongs and plates, so they must be in for some kind of yaki-niku, he thought to himself.

Aki winced as he sat again, quickly trying to reposition himself to still look natural but not have his weight so concentrated there. The waiter poured them both a glass of wine and explained its pedigree and vintage. He reached down and turned the grill top on and then bowed and took his leave, sliding the door closed behind him.

“So, what’s for dinner” Aki asked, taking a sip of the wine, finally having decided that leaning forward ever so slightly was the least painful way to go.

“A local specialty called Jingisukan” Asami replied, drinking from his glass as well.

“What’s that?” Aki inquired.

“Grilled lamb and vegetables. It was said that the Mongolian leader Genghis Khan especially enjoyed the tender flesh of spring lambs.” Asami replied, hungrily eyeing Aki.

“You’d get along well then” Aki joked back. 

The waiter returned with a platter of raw meat and vegetables. “We have prepared the finest cuts of Suffolk lamb raised locally in Hokkaido, as well as an array of hearty vegetables, for your dinning pleasure this evening.” He went on to explain what each cut was and how best to go about grilling it and then left again.

Asami motioned for Aki to place the food. He was honestly surprised that Asami had chosen a “make-it-yourself” place, even if it was super fancy. Aki loved going to yaki-niku, though he’d never been to one this high-end and with such a spectacular view.

He made a nest of the onions and beansprouts on the domed grill top and then placed the cuts of meat over them and the remaining vegetables along the edges. He then poured the dipping sauce into the bowls beside each of them, grateful that the task of cooking made his forward lean seem normal.

He was also amazed to see that the cook top had a built in way of redirecting and sucking out the smoke before it could rise and seep into either of their clothing or hair. Asami simply watched him in silence as he cooked. Aki focused intensely on the task at hand, trying to remember the directions the waiter had given that he had partially zoned out to.

The waiter returned, turned off the grill top and removed their now empty wine glasses.

Once he had departed, Aki served up the lamb and some of the vegetables, trying to plate it in a manner more fitting to the atmosphere than just his usual haphazard “grab and eat” style. He also chose to skip serving himself any onions, since he didn’t really like them.

Once divvied up though, he found no reason to force himself to try to be “refined” or “elegant” and simply ate as he pleased, chowing down on the delicate morsels and stuffing his face. It really was some of the most tender meat he’d had and didn’t have any of the gaminess often associated with sheep.

“This is really good” Aki spoke, taking a pause in his non-stop eating.

“My compliments to the chef” Asami replied, a smirk turning up the corner of his mouth as he looked at Aki.

Aki blushed and turned his attention to looking out the window at the lit up cityscape below them. In the distance he could see the sculpture streets and some of the snow art he’d seen earlier in the day. From here, the people below were just a moving mass slowly flowing throughout the city under the soft glow of the streetlights and illuminated trees.

“What did you do today?” Asami spoke again and continued eating.

Aki turned his attention back to him “Just wandered the streets looking at snow & ice sculptures…” he trailed off trying to decide whether to mention his snowboarding experience or not. “What were you up to?” Aki asked, Asami now finished with his food.

“Business” Asami replied, not elaborating further.

The waiter knocked and then entered, serving them each a Sapporo beer and removing the dishes from the table.

Once he had left Asami spoke again. “That sounds rather boring for you.” He paused and took a sip of his beer. “Though I’m glad you managed to stay out of jail and avoid being kidnapped” he chuckled to himself.

Aki had found that he’d gotten used to hearing Asami say such things so nonchalantly and so no longer bothered to protest or deny such statements. He faked an annoyed expression and drank from his beer, the perfect drink to have after grilled meats. Between it and the grill top though, he was starting to feel uncomfortably warm in this space.

“I told you not to wear so many layers indoors” Asami spoke, as if reading his mind. “Or was the wine earlier too strong for you?” he continued teasing him.

“I’m not drunk” Aki replied. “And I can handle way more than we’ve had so far”. He rolled his eyes. “…I’m just a bit hot right now is all” he mumbled under his breath and then finished off the beer.

“Then shall we finish here before you overheat?” Asami said, looking at him with hungry eyes and standing up, not waiting for a response.

Aki got up as well and followed him out of the restaurant and back to the elevator. The hallway was a more pleasant temperature and he was relieved to be standing again. Once in the elevator he felt Asami’s hand slide down his side and come to a rest at his hip.

“Elevators have cameras you know” Aki grumbled under his breath and looked down at the floor, feeling his own sense of anticipation building but also wanting to maintain some sense of decorum in public spaces.

Asami moved from behind him to in front of him, so that Aki’s back was to the elevator wall.

Aki looked up at him with a stern look of defiance “can’t you wait until we get back to the room?”

Asami leaned in and kissed him and then turned back around just as the elevator dinged, announcing they were on their floor “I don’t like to wait” he said and then exited the elevator. Aki followed him off and then down the hall to the room.

Once inside, he barely had time to kick off his shoes before Asami was behind him again, now running both hands down his sides and then working under his suit jacket to come to a rest on his hips.

Aki turned to speak but was met with lips pressed against his. Asami turned him around and ran his hands under the jacket and up his body until he had reached Aki’s shoulders and could push it off of him and toss it off to the side.

Aki panted heavily, the touching only exasperating his feeling of burning up. It might be ten below outside but he felt like he was pushing one hundred where he stood now. Aki grabbed at his own shirt buttons, fumbling to undo them, as Asami continued to run his hands over him and kiss him.

Asami moved his lips to Aki’s ear. “Not so fast, I want to undress you” he grabbed ahold of Aki’s wrists to stop his unbuttoning. Aki winced at the sudden pressure being applied to his injured wrist and made a twitch-like jerk of a movement, before stopping himself.

“Did something happen today?” Asami asked in a low grumble into his ear.

“It’s nothing” Aki quipped and let his arms go limp, not fighting Asami’s grip.

“Are you sure” Asami continued, moving from his ear to his jawline and planting kisses down it. He let go of Aki’s wrists and moved his own hands to the shirt buttons. Aki let his arms fall to his sides and then slowly moved his hands under Asami’s jacket and to the top of his pants, playing with the belt loops and the layers of fabric held beneath them.

Asami finished undoing the buttons and put his hands on Aki’s shoulders under the dress top and slowly pushed it down his arms, forcing Aki’s hands off of him, so that he could finish removing the garment. The tight layer of thermal wear was now all that remained on top, clinging to Aki and revealing most of the details of his form.

Asami placed one hand on Aki’s lower back and moved the other to Aki’s chest, teasing his nipples through the fabric. Despite having lost two layers of clothing Aki still felt like he was on fire, the heat tech working far too effectively at keeping him warm, and it and his normal pants felt almost painfully restrictive now. Something between a whine and a whimper escaped him and he felt his face further flush in embarrassment at hearing the sound he had just made. Asami moved his hand from Aki’s chest to his chin, pushing it up and forcing Aki to face him. Aki looked away not meeting his eyes.

“Your face is cute when you’re embarrassed.” Asami spoke. “Don’t worry you can be as noisy as you like here” he continued, tightening his grip on Aki’s lower back and pulling him closer to him so that Aki’s crotch was pressed into Asami’s thigh. Aki let out a short moan at the contact and then found Asami’s lips pressed against his again, drinking in his voice. 

Asami let go of his chin and plunged his hand into Aki’s pants and then up and under the heat tech top, forcing it to untuck and ride up around him. He moved at a quicker pace pushing it up along Aki’s chest until his hand reached Aki’s collar bone and then came to rest around the base of his neck. He lightly squeezed around his neck, but not tight enough to really choke him. He had held him enough times in this way that it no longer seemed to illicit traumatic flashbacks to his time in captivity on the casino ship. 

He could feel Aki’s pulse quicken under his hand while at the same time his breathing became shorter and deeper in response to the restricted airflow. Asami parted his lips from Aki’s and just stared at him for a moment, watching his eyes flutter and his chest rise and fall. He let the hand on his lower back slide further down, to which Aki’s eyes opened fully and he bit at his lip.

Asami let go of his neck and turned his hand around to grip the shirt and pull it off over Aki’s head and then down his arms, yanking it off of his wrists, and letting it drop to the floor. He could now see that Aki’s right arm had a purplish-blue tinge along one side, indicative of the onset of bruising, and that his wrist was slightly swollen.

“What happened to cause this?” Asami growled, wrapping his arm around Aki’s back to grip onto his bruised arm from behind.

“Frick-“ Aki cursed under his breath at Asami’s sudden tight grip there. “…I fell…but it’s nothing to worry about” Aki spoke after the pain subsided to a dull throbbing.

“Doing what?” Asami pressed, pulling him closer and holding him tighter.

“Shit, stop holding so tightly” Aki replied, the pain receptors there now rapidly firing, diminishing his earlier euphoria.

“You said it was “nothing” so I’m merely embracing you” Asami said looking sternly from his face to his arm. “I warn you that the punishment is steep if you’re lying to try to cover for, or “protect” someone again”

Aki returned his gaze with equal seriousness. “No one “did this” to me, and I’m not lying, it is from falling”

“And what were the circumstances around this “fall”?” Asami moved his other hand lower into the back of Aki’s pants, groping at his ass that was also still quite tender.

Aki let out a soft gasp and then bit his lip again. “I tried snowboarding…” he spoke but had to stop as Asami’s lower grip tightened again causing him to focus on choking back another gasp. 

“And they said I was really good for a first-timer, so they let me try the full run, but then I tried to do a trick and messed up, and wiped-out kind of badly, and hurt my arm and ass” the words hurriedly tumbled out of his mouth as he hoped to appease Asami into letting go of the parts of him that still hurt.

“And you didn’t think this was worth mentioning earlier?” Asami spoke, loosening his grip on both places. Aki said nothing, just relieved that the pain was no longer shooting through him. He leaned his head against Asami and wiggled his free hand between them, pushing at the top of Asami’s jacket. Asami tightened his grips again and Aki stopped moving his free hand and sucked in air through his teeth.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble” Asami chided but seemed less angry. “I guess I’ll have to finish thoroughly checking you for injuries now” his voice returned to a more sultry tone. He let go of Aki’s arm and brought both hands to his waist. He skillfully undid the button and zipper with one hand and then sensually pushed both the jeans and heat tech down, running both hands along the outsides of his legs.

Asami brought himself to a one legged kneel, to continue further down Aki’s legs. He then leaned his shoulder forward, flipping Aki over it, and stood up, yanking the pants the rest of the way off his ankles.

“hey!-“ Aki let out a startled yip at being knocked over and picked up. Asami carried him towards the bed. He reached over and threw a pillow into the center and then flipped Aki down so that his lower back rested against it, avoiding putting pressure on his ass.

Asami straddle-kneeled over him and leaned in for another kiss, this time running his tongue along Aki’s teeth and into his mouth. Once satisfied, he pulled back out and trailed kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. He playfully bit at his nipple, to which Aki lifted his hands, digging into his suit jacket, and moaned at the stimulation.

He wanted to touch Asami and feel more than just the skin of his hands and lips against his body. He blindly groped from the suit jacket to Asami’s chest, trying to find and undo the buttons of his vest. Asami continued the trail of kisses down his body and slide his hands over Aki’s, guiding them away from him and back towards the bed.

“A-asami-“ Aki protested “I want to-“ Asami had now reached the part of his pelvis that was exposed above his underwear and moved his hands back to Aki’s hips and lifted his own head off of Aki’s body. Aki could feel his heart racing and his dick straining against the underwear that still remained on him. “I want to touch you too” he finally continued, remembering what he had been trying to say.

Asami slowly shook his head and smirked “Not yet”.

Aki pouted his lip but was soon distracted from his own request by Asami’s continued teasing. With his hands firmly on Aki’s hips, he pushed his thumbs down, sliding the last remaining article of clothing over and off of his dick and then moving his hands to pull it further down his thighs and over his calves until it was completely off.

Aki found himself gripping tightly to the bedsheets beneath him, his body burning with the desire to be gripped and pulled and his dick oozing with pre-cum. Asami looked down at him, reveling in the state he could bring him to. He placed his palm on Aki’s pelvis and then slowly turned and moved it down until he came to the base of Aki’s shaft. He ran a finger along it, eliciting more moans from Aki, and then wrapped his hand around it and squeezed. Aki’s moans grew louder, his eyes squeezing shut, his breathing rough and uneven.

He ran his thumb over the head, spreading the slick liquid, and began slowly pumping. He moved his other hand to Aki’s chest and continued teasing him there. He quickened his pace, squeezing harder on both his dick and nipples.

“A-A-Asami….I-I’m close….already” he spoke between moans and strained breaths, panting heavily”

*bzzzzz…..bzzzzz….. bzzzzz…..bzzzzz…..* the phone in Asami’s pocket buzzed four times and stopped, his tone for an incoming call or message from Aki. Asami looked down at Aki confused and then took his hand off his chest and slid it into his jacket pocket, pulling out the phone and hitting talk.

Aki looked up at him in confusion as to why he would answer it at a time like this and bit his tongue in an attempt to silence his moans from Asami’s still active other hand.

Before Asami could speak, a high pitched voice rang out on the other end and immediately started talking. “This is Yuko from Club Leone, and I wanted you to know that your boyfriend left his phone here earlier and that I’d like to give it back to him and play again sometime” she giggled waiting for a response.

“He’s a bit busy right now, but I’ll let him know” Asami spoke in a voice Aki recognized as “pissed expertly disguised as polite”. Asami squeezed him harder continuing to jerk him off. Aki couldn’t choke it back anymore and moaned loudly nearing release. Asami hung up the phone and chucked it off to the side, turning his full attention back to Aki and placing his now free hand on Aki’s hip, holding him down and keeping him from moving. He stopped moving his other hand and held his thumb over the tip.

Aki panted heavily, still digging his hands into the sheets “I didn’t go to….any clubs”. He blinked through blurred eyes trying to focus on Asami. “I told her….that I wasn’t interested….but….but I think….she stole my phone” The built up pressure and sudden lack of movement was becoming unbearable and he felt his eyes starting to water.

In a single swift movement Asami removed his thumb and finished jerking him off, directing the spray onto Aki’s chest. Aki moaned loudly and closed his eyes, letting the waves of euphoria roll over him and remembering the adrenaline rush from careening down the slope earlier. He smiled and let his head fall to the side, still breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Asami let go of him and got up, walking somewhere nearby and then coming back. A tissue was run down his chest and the tossed away.

Aki blinked his eyes trying to clear the haze, his breathing finally slowing down to a more normal speed. Off to the side, he could hear and feel the whoosh as clothing was removed and dropped to the floor. He fought with himself in an attempt to will his head to turn towards where Asami stood undressing. Aki watched as he slowly undid the buttons, likely aware that Aki was now watching him. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He then brought his hands to the front of his waist and undid the belt, pulling it all the way out and chucking it in the direction of the bed. He slid his pants down and let them too drop to the floor, stepping out of them so that now all that remained was his underwear.

Even with blurry eyes Aki could tell he was already hard.

His body no longer like Jell-O, Aki rolled onto his side. Asami strolled over to the bed and sat next to him, running a hand through Aki’s hair and gently lifting him by it. Aki propped himself up on his elbow and left forearm. His vision now clear he looked Asami in the eye and slowly ran his tongue over his lips in a way he hoped looked seductive.

Not needing words, he moved his right hand to reach over and pull down Asami’s briefs, careful not to grip his hand too tightly so as to cause the shooting pain to return. He only needed one good support arm anyways to be able to carry out his “special technique”.

He folded his lips over his teeth and leaned down, taking the cock into his mouth. Asami’s hand remained loosely gripped in his hair, his thumb and fingers drawing light circles on his scalp but not applying any force.

Aki ran his tongue along the shaft, lowering himself until he had taken in as much as he could. He then unfolded his lips and let his teeth run along it until only the tip remained inside of him. He teased the slit with his tongue and blew, just barely gripping the base of the head with his teeth to hold him in place.  
He side-glanced up, wanting to see Asami’s expression as he took him in again. He was met with steely eyes staring back at him, Asami’s pleasure face having only the slightest noticeable differences from his regular coldhearted expression anyways. At this point Aki could notice and read it though, a skill which he took great pleasure in possessing. He knew that when he flicked his tongue in just the right way the corner of Asami’s mouth would twitch and then relax and that sometimes Asami would close his eyes just before he was close, and other small things like that that Aki had come to recognize.

Though Aki would often close his own eyes, preferring to feel more than see for this kind of thing, he knew that Asami’s eyes hardly ever left him. Asami was never brought to true breathlessness like he was and though he could feel his heart beat faster it never seemed to cause him to shake or strain in any way besides the predictable increase in sweating.

He continued pleasuring him, running his tongue and mouth up and down it while adding a suck and blow to his overall rhythm. The angle was a bit awkward but Aki managed to continue supporting himself while moving his left hand to Asami’s inner thigh and stroking it before moving up and in towards his balls. The grip on his hair tightened from the stimulation but nothing more than a grunt or deep breath escaped him and usually not until he was on the very edge.

He could already taste the bitterness of the pre-cum that had been spread about his mouth from his earlier and continued actions. While somewhat unpleasant, he knew that only the back of his throat was deep enough to take all of him in and apply the needed pressure to set him off.

Aki turned his gaze upwards again, conveying in their voiceless language what he was about to do and willing himself to override his own gag reflex at what was about to come. He then closed his eyes and finished him off, forcing himself to swallow to avoid choking, as his throat and mouth were filled with the warm cum. Aki laid there for a moment until Asami gently pulled his head off of him, bringing him to rest further down his leg.

Aki felt a warmth beginning to build in his own lower regions again, that were now pressed against the bed, as well as another familiar desire starting to form deep inside of him. He wanted it but he honestly didn’t know if he could handle it given the current pain he felt just from sitting and being groped.

Asami’s hand let go of his hair and moved to his chin, propping up his head to look him in the face.

“You want something” Asami spoke matter of fact, his eyes moving slowly over every facet of Aki’s face, Aki’s expression turning to one of frustration and indecision.

“Yes…?” Aki spoke “Maybe…?” “Fuck, I don’t know!” he chewed at his lip, feeling the desire continue to build. He couldn’t really rationalize it but despite the wipe-out he had still thoroughly enjoyed everything that came before it. And so now, even knowing the pain that awaited him, he still felt it was worth it for the pleasure he desired. Asami watched as Aki’s expression changed as he processed each part of this thought, ending on one of resolve.

Aki set his gaze back on him and reached his hands up to Asami’s shoulders, pulling himself up to a kneeling position to the side of him. He braced himself against Asami and swung one leg over so that he was straddling him, continuing to stare deeply into his eyes. 

“I want-“ A flicker of hesitation crossed Aki’s face but he extinguished it and continued speaking, pressing his body against Asami’s. “I want you inside of me” he searched Asami’s face for a response, not knowing what his request would be met with.

Asami reached up with a hand and gripped one side of his ass, watching Aki’s face that was clearly trying to hide discomfort. “It’s going to hurt” Asami said flatly.

“I know” Aki replied, slowly accustoming himself to the throbbing that followed Asami’s touch there. “but I still want to” “It’s been so long and…” his voice trailed off not wanting to admit to his own attempts at trying unsuccessfully to pleasure himself there.

“Fine, but just remember you asked for this” a devilish smirk crossed Asami’s face. He leaned forward and unhooked Aki’s hands from his shoulders, laying him down on the bed, his legs still spread across him.

He turned and reached into the night stand drawer and squeezed and warmed the jell in his fingers. He unfolded one of Aki’s bent legs and lifted it onto his shoulder, leaning forward to raise up his hips and pushing his other leg aside to further spread him.

He gingerly caressed his ass, bringing his hand to rest and tease at his entrance. “You’ve been fingering yourself haven’t you” Asami commented as he easily slid two fingers inside of him and scissored with little resistance.

“Maybe” Aki whispered, his sheepishness from earlier now seemingly gone and replaced with an almost vulgar confidence like that of an incubus. “I don’t like to wait either” he mimicked Asami’s response from before. Asami pulled his fingers out, causing Aki to whine, and added more lube to them before running them over his own shaft.

He leaned back down, raising up Aki’s hips again, to align himself. Aki reached up and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck, pulling his upper body closer to Asami. “Fuck me” he whispered into his ear, and then rested his head on Asami’s shoulder.

He knew it was coming but his body revolted against him at having his ass cupped and spread. Even lightly the pressure needed to open him amplified the throbbing to that of a pounding drum with bolts of lightning that struck through him. He let out a muffled cry, biting hard into his lip and pushing his face more into Asami’s shoulder. “Keep going” he mumbled into Asami’s flesh hoping it reached his ears.

He could feel the tip press into his entrance and once the head was fully inside of him Asami shifted his grip to Aki’s hips, lessening the pain that was gradually being replaced by pleasure. “D-deeper, I want all of you inside of me” Aki pleaded, lifting his head off Asami’s shoulder.

Asami fulfilled his request, plunging deeper inside of him resulting in a chorus of moans and cries. “You’re tighter here” Asami grunted continuing to push the full length of his cock inside of him, knowing that Aki couldn’t reach this point on his own and thus was desperate to have it touched.

“There” Aki started laughing uncontrollably like one who’d gone mad. “please more there”.

Asami slid the pillow back under him and then tightened his grip on his hips. He pulled a short ways out and then quickly plunged back in, stopping just short of ramming against his ass.

“Not…deep…enough” Aki spoke through panting breaths, his hysteria from the moment before now replaced with more normal begging.

Asami shook his head “Just remember you asked for this” he pulled further out and plunged back in going all the way, Aki’s ass colliding with Asami, bring forth a shriek from Aki, but Asami ignored it and continued to fuck him, establishing a rather fast paced rhythm.

Aki’s shrieks eventually gave way to breathy moans, the euphoria he sought finally outpacing his pain. He mumbled incoherently.

“I’m close, do you want me to pull out?” Asami grunted, pulling Aki’s face away from his shoulders.

“Noooo, stay inside me” Aki begged, gripping tighter to the back of his neck.

“It’s going to hurt to clean out if you can’t spread yourself” Asami continued, already anticipating the slightly more rational Aki cursing him, while trying to clean himself later.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore” Aki mumbled, close to passing out. “Don’t leave me”

“Fine” Asami resumed his rhythm and then exploded inside of him, riding out his own high while braced over him. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside him, vaguely realizing that Aki had come again too between them.

He woke up, not aware that he had fallen asleep for a short while. Aki still laid their opposite him but had curled up into a ball. They’d made a mess of the upper sheet and really should clean up before calling it a night but he didn’t want to wake him.

Aki looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his angelic features ever prominent with his sandy hair and pale skin. The bruising was a bit of a tarnish and reminded him of when a tattoo had marred the same area. Even before that though, Aki was no stranger to injury and the closer one looked the more old scars there could be seen. He still found him remarkably beautiful and alluring, maybe in part due to the scaring and the stories each one hinted at. He also knew that no matter how angelic he may look his personality was far from it; wild and impulsive, thrill seeking and cheeky, defiant in the face of authority, and not quick to yield to power.

No matter what, Asami wanted to keep him close, to protect him, and for him to be his alone. And no one, except for maybe Aki himself, could stop him from seeing to that. Which reminded him that he had a phone to retrieve and a bitch to reprimand. Maybe he’d just buy the club outright, since it was currently a competitor anyways. He got up and showered and then pulled out a new suit from the armoire. He folded his half of the top sheet over Aki, picked up his phone, and then left to go next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the Sapporo Snow Festival in February and had intended for this to be a Valentine’s Day piece but here we are in April…so yeah that didn’t happen. I also had a follow up White’s Day idea in mind but I think I’ll leave that shelved until next year (I got caught up with finishing my cosplay for Anime Japan and so everything else was put on hold).
> 
> I had Jingisukan at the Sapporo Beer Garden. It was okay but I still prefer pork (which is way cheaper anyways). Club Leone is a real place in the Susukino area, which is loaded with bars and clubs. I picked it at random because I remembered it having a really big sign. Many establishments along the street do have girls in suggestive clothing trying to get people to come inside, some more pushy than others.
> 
> I managed to strain my wrists coming back from Holiday in the US, so much of January was spent minimizing typing and writing activities (I was not physically prepared enough to repetitively lift two 50lbs suitcases on and off trains and buses (I need to start working out again)).
> 
> Also, a change from my normal posting habits, I will be posting this Fic chapter by chapter instead of all the chapters at once. I guess let me know if you prefer one way to the other for any future ones I make? Chapter 2 is in the works and I’m hoping to finish it sometime this week (but no promises).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides to keep Aki closer today and so takes him with him to a small port town.   
> Trouble always seems to find Aki though, whose tourist activities end up involving running, falling snow, a stranger’s house, and owls.

“mmhm…Asami?” Aki mumbled, waking up to the bright light of day cutting around the edges of the curtains. The bed was empty though. He rolled onto his stomach and wiped the sleep from his eyes, looking about the room. There was no sign of anyone else being there at the moment.

Of course not, Asami probably had more “business” to attend to and had left long ago. He rolled back over and looked at the clock on the night stand. Surprisingly it wasn’t that late in the morning and he certainly hadn’t slept the day away. He then spied a glass of water and bottle of pain killers next to it. He felt a sudden rush as the memories of pain and pleasure from the night before flooded back to him as well as a tinge of embarrassment at how desperate he’d been.

He palmed his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. Why did he always seem to loose himself to Asami. His touch had become like a drug to him, something he craved uncontrollably and that drove him to the brink of madness. Asami wanted him too though and had shown time and time again that he was not easily replaceable to him. It may just be Asami’s strong possessiveness but Aki felt that just maybe he was more than “just a favored toy” to him. Probably as a form of self-preservation he didn’t like to let himself think too deeply on it though, and thus decided to turn his attention elsewhere.

He pushed the cover aside and went to prop himself up by his right hand. A dull throbbing pain began to radiate from the action but looking down he could see that it was no longer swollen, only discolored. It would heal soon enough and shouldn’t be too much of a hindrance today. At least with it being winter he could easily cover it up and avoid the stares of random people.

He pushed off with it to bring himself to sitting and remove the pressure he had placed on it.

“Fuck” he spoke to no one in particular and flopped back down. That still hurts, he thought to himself, maybe a bit less than yesterday but this was going to be problematic. He inched his way further up the bed on his side and stomach until he could reach the bottle and glass. He took the medicine and then the thought dawned on him that he could have done that yesterday too. Why hadn’t he thought of that? He laid on his stomach and waited for the drugs to start kicking in.

He could feel the dried cum crackle on his skin and felt sticky from his sweat. He needed to take a shower if nothing else…and pee, actually he realized he really needed to pee. He groaned knowing it was still too soon for the medicine to have started working.

He could stand without sitting though. He shimmied his hips until he could slide his legs off the bed, but instead of sliding further down to a kneel, he let his feet touch the floor and then pushed up from the bed with his hands. He backpedaled, taking a moment to catch his balance and then steadied himself with the night stand. He felt a moistness from his ass and clenched to stop it. Clenching was on par with sitting though and so he quickly forced himself to walk to the bathroom.

He relieved himself, grateful that he could pee while standing, and no longer cared about the white liquidy paste that was slowly creeping down his leg. Standing in place wasn’t so great either but moving seemed fine. The separate tub and shower was also a blessing, making it easy to slide back the door and walk in (not having to step over a bathtubs edge like was common at most hotels). The bathroom door was still open, but already in the shower space he didn’t care.

He turned on the water and let its warmth pound against his face and chest and run down the rest of his body. He shifted his weight from leg to leg to avoid a return of shooting and throbbing and found that the action doubled as a way to further push Asami’s cum out of his ass.

He grimaced, knowing it was going to take more than that to clean himself out. He reached behind himself and gently placed a hand on his buttocks. The signal it sent still wasn’t quite normal but he wouldn’t call it painful either. He turned around and let the water pound against his upper back and neck and stream down the rest of him and to the floor. The heat was nice and he could feel it relaxing his muscles. He moved his hand off of his backside and proceeded to wash his hair and lather himself in soap, trying to delay the inevitable until the very end.

Now cleaned everywhere else, he then moved his hands to his hips, and lowered himself into a squat. He slid them around back and further down, trying to relax his muscles as much as possible, which had become tense in prediction of the unpleasant sensation to come. He gripped more firmly and pulled his cheeks apart. Everywhere his hands applied pressure a slow throbbing ache followed but as he moved closer to his hole it increased in intensity, the area having been both fallen on and pounded against, compounding the injury sustained there.

He clenched his teeth and pushed a finger in, quickly making a circle and pulling it back out. Inside was fine, it was just the stretch it caused to the area outside that made him rest his head against the wall and take a few deep breaths while cursing under his breath. Steadying himself, he put it back in and went deeper, trying to clean out whatever remained there.

The “stop” signals continued to blare in his brain and he soon decided that it was “good enough” for the time being. He let go and stood back up, facing into the pounding water again to wash away the new layer of sweat that he had perspired.

He turned the water off and got out, running a towel over himself and then wrapping it lightly around his waist. He went to the sink, brushed his teeth, and downed some more water. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bruising on his arm even more pronounced then he had thought from looking at it in bed. He held up his arm again and looked at it. The one section of bruising near his wrist almost looked like the tattoo he had borne before. He felt a shudder and pushed the thought from his mind. It was just a blob that would fade soon enough, not Fei Long’s brand that had marked and tied him to Hong Kong.

Curious, he undid the towel and turned his back to the mirror to try to look at himself there, craning his neck around and contorting himself to be able to see. He couldn’t tell for certain but it didn’t look particularly bruised or discolored, maybe only slightly darker than the rest of his skin.

“Are you done looking at yourself?”

Aki whipped his head around to the bathroom doorway to see Asami standing there. “When did you get back?” He grabbed the towel back off of the counter and wrapped it about himself. 

“A while ago” Asami replied. “Get dressed, we’ll be leaving soon”

“To where?” Aki asked. “I thought you still had business to attend to?”

“I do” Asami spoke “But I see now that I need to keep a closer eye on you”

“No you don’t” Aki instinctively replied.

“Between your thrill seeking and lack of awareness to your limits, I most certainly do”

“But-“ Aki went to protest but was cut off as Asami leaned in closer and whispered near his ear, his breath tickling at his neck.

“And if you’re good, I’m sure I can push your limits and give you the high that you seek”

“tch-Whatever” Aki lightly pushed him back and turned his head away from Asami. “Are my regular clothes fine?” Aki asked.

“Yes” Asami replied, no longer looking at him and walking back to the sitting area.

Aki stood in the bathroom a moment longer and then walked out into the bedroom and across the sitting area to get to his duffle bag. He dug out a pair of underwear and slid them on under the towel and then let it fall to the floor. He then reached down and pulled out the drawer for the thermal wear.

“You know, watching people dress is a pretty perverted hobby” Aki quipped, annoyed at the sensation being watched created in him.

Asami had since lit up a cigarette and said nothing in response but continued to watch him from the chair he sat relaxed in.

“Dirty old man” Aki mumbled under his breath, putting on a set of blue thermals. He slid on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved top over them. He picked up the towel and ran it over his hair again to remove more of the dampness that still lingered there. Finished, he threw it in Asami’s direction but it landed on the coffee table instead, far short of reaching him.

“You’re the one who chose to get dressed in the middle of the room” Asami spoke, extinguishing his cigarette. Aki now stood at the end of the coffee table, arms crossed and looking at him.

Asami stood up “Put on your winter stuff too.” He reached around to the chair back to retrieve and put on his suit jacket. Aki put on his coat and boots and grabbed his scarf, gloves, and camera bag. Out of habit he patted the coat pocket to check for his phone but then remembered it had been stolen. He felt his face flush at the memory of Asami’s phone going off with his four tone buzz (A-ki-hi-to) and how Asami had gripped him in that moment to make sure that the chick on the other end knew what was going on at that moment.

“The car’s ready downstairs” Asami spoke, having since walked past him and put on his own coat and boots. Aki nodded and followed, not wanting to bring up the phone thing right that moment.

Kirishima opened the car door for Asami and instead of crawling through, Aki chose to walk around to the other door and get in. Sitting still wasn’t particularly comfortable but the pain killers had certainly improved the situation greatly. The car pulled out of the hotel and down the road, and all were silent.

Aki’s stomach growled loudly, announcing the fact that he hadn’t eaten yet today.

Asami chuckled and then tossed a bag at him “eat” he commanded. Asami must have had Kirishima pick up something in anticipation that he’d be hungry. He opened the bag and was met with tea, a banana, and some morning breads. He ate and stared out the window, shifting to his side to relieve some of the pressure. A snowy landscape raced by around them, the city soon giving way to forests and fields, with the occasional small town. They weren’t in Sapporo anymore that was for sure.

“So…where are we going?” Aki asked, turning his attention back to Asami who had been looking over some more papers.

“West” Asami replied not looking up from his papers.

“How far west?” Aki asked, taking a bite of the banana, and playing into the latest round of “guess where this vehicle is taking me”. Though Sapporo was actually the only city he knew in Hokkaido, so in this case he could neither guess nor would any answer Asami gave have much meaning to him.

Asami ignored him. Aki stared at him awhile longer but then turned his attention back to the window. How far was his reach that he even had “business” in some middle of nowhere place like they seemed to be heading to?

“What’s there for me to do there while you’re attending to “business”?” Aki asked with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Still nothing.

“It’s a touristy place so I’m sure you can find something to occupy yourself with” Asami shuffled his papers together and looked over to Aki who was still leaning against the car door, his head on the window.

“I’ll call you when I’m finished” Asami continued.

“But I don’t have-“ Aki spoke, turning to look at him, surprised that he would have forgotten that Aki had been pickpocketed.

Asami reached into his suit coat pocket and held up Aki’s phone.

“When did you-?, How?” Aki looked at him, running through the possibilities in his head and silently hoping there wasn’t any bloodshed over it.

“Try to keep better track of your belongings today” Asami ignored his questions and Aki reached for the phone and put it in his own pocket. Hopefully she hadn’t called anyone else with it, he’d have to look later and see.

The car pulled into a moderately sized port town that was a bustle with people.

“You’ll be dropped at the station and from there you can decide what to do with yourself” Asami spoke again. He reached across the backseat and pulled Aki towards him by his upper arm.

“Hey!” Aki replied, falling towards him as he was dragged over.

“And wait on the “thrills” until I get back” he warned and promised, looking into Aki’s eyes, and then kissing him. The car came to a stop at the station. Asami let go of his arm and went back to sitting upright. Aki stuck his tongue out at him and then jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked into the station and perused the wall of pamphlets and brochures, learning that he was in a town called Otaru. It was indeed very touristy, the downtown consisting of mostly sweets cafes, souvenir shops, and historic buildings.

He picked up a map and set out from the station. On the edge of town, there was a snow slope at Tengu Mountain for skiing and snowboarding. Even without Asami’s “warning”, he knew that he wouldn’t be up for another go at it today. So the plan was walking then, crisscrossing the town and seeing what there was to see.

In the shopping area, each store had made and decorated a snowman out front. It was another bitter cold day and so he warmed himself by going in and out of shops every so often. The area specialized in music boxes, glass figures, and things related to the Ainu (the indigenous peoples of the area).

Like Sapporo, the town had its fair share of snowbanks and tunnels, and signs everywhere warning of falling snow and ice, and of slick sidewalks. He made sure to tender foot it a bit to avoid falling, still getting accustomed to wearing snow boots that were heavier and less flexible than his normal footwear.

And in this way he passed time.

He strolled along the canal street that was lined with snow lanterns that would be lit later in the evening and admired the buoys in the river that had been decorated and adorned with candles that would also later be lit. The canal turned out to sea and the road continued into another part of town that looked older and more run down but was brimming with many shops.

As he was passing a group of people, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a person having lost their footing and about to fall. Reflexively he stopped and reached an arm out to try to catch and steady them. He managed to stop them from falling forward but between his correction and their own flailing to try to steady themselves, they ended up latching onto his arm and pulling him down as they now fell backwards. He ended up with his back against a snowbank and the person on his lap, still latched to his arm.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry” the person spoke, scrambling to get off of him. “I’m such a klutz, I should have been paying more attention.” She continued to speak, turning back around to reach a hand out to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Aki flashed a smile hoping it sufficiently hid the grimace he was sure he made when he’d first hit the ground. He was lucky that it was snow, and not ice, he had landed on, and his bad arm that she had grabbed, leaving his good arm to redirect their fall. He took her outstretched hand and stood up.

“Thank you for breaking my fall, I’m so sorry again.” She bowed profusely as she continued to apologize.

“It’s all good, everything’s pretty slick around here so I imagine falling’s pretty common.” He tried to reassure her.

“Thank you for trying to help though-“ she was cut off as an angry voice approached.

“Is some dude harassing you again Mei?!” A young man approached and then put his arm around Mei.

“It’s not-“ Mei tried to speak again but was interrupted.

“You better watch it pal, you playboy city types aren’t welcome here, so back off from my girl” he gripped Mei tighter while gesturing threateningly towards Aki, who was caught off guard by the turn the whole situation seemed to suddenly be taking.

“Look it’s not what you think” Aki tried to remain calm “just ask her-“ he paused as he noticed a group of similarly aged men gathering near them.

“We saw him grab her” someone from the growing crowd yelled out.

“I grabbed HIM, I was falling” Mei desperately tried to calm the young man down.

“Yeah! He was snuggling with and groping her” another yelled out.

“I did not!” Aki angrily replied, trying to turn his attention to whoever had mad the accusation.

“You’re too damn naïve Mei” the young man spoke, unwrapping his arm from Mei and pushing her behind him, so that he could lunge at Aki. “I’ll teach you to keep your hands to yourself punk”.

Aki managed to dodge and sidestep and decided it was best to leave now, as he was clearly outnumbered and surrounded by people who weren’t willing to listen. The sidewalk was only two people wide and flanked by waist high snowbanks that were now encircled by the young man’s posse.

“Where you trying to go pretty boy?” the young man lunged again, ready to punch this time. “You don’t think you can just walk away after being handsy with my girl now do you?”

He no longer saw nor heard Mei in the crowd. A street thug like this probably had someone assigned to drag her off when he was going to fight.

While he could take the young man in a 1-on-1 spar, he could tell that he was someone who had no intention of going 1-on-1. Aki again looked for an escape, the sidewalk in both directions now blocked. He also struggled to keep his footing on the ice as he dodged and sidestepped.

Finally he saw what he considered to be enough of an opening; a point where the snowbank was a bit shorter and there seemed to be a gap in the gathered people beyond it. He took it, catching the young man’s fist and using the momentum, to spin him and allow himself to jump over the bank.

Now on the slightly wider street, he bolted, running as fast as snow boots and his bulkier gear would let him. He could hear them follow in pursuit like a pack of wild dogs. The buildings here were mostly only two stories, so there were no fire escapes or places he could go “up” on. Most of the alleys were filled with snow and getting to them would involve jumping another snowbank, except for the occasional street crossing point where they were cleared.

The area now appeared more residential, with only a sporadic shop or restaurant scattered about. He felt them gaining on him. Their shouts to one another about what they were going to do to him getting ever closer. He cursed how heavy boots were and how they were slowing him down. 

Off to the side, he spied a narrow ally that was not completely packed with snow and had light streaming through from the other side. If he went through it quick enough maybe he could loop back to a busier area and disappear into the crowd, or slip into a place they wouldn’t start a brawl in.

He went for it. He jumped the snowbank and darted down the ally, shimmying sideways against the wall as it was too narrow to run down. He watched as one of the group members followed after, gaining on him and continuing to yell.

“Fuck off” Aki yelled back, grasping at the snow in front of him and throwing it at his pursuer. Just then, he heard a low rumble and looked up to see a wall of snow coming down from the rooftop above. He shimmied faster and the wall in front of him came to end just in time for him to leap forward out of the way.

The falling snow filled the alley and tumbled down behind him into the space he now stood in. It wasn’t the next street over though. Instead he found himself in what looked like a courtyard, an open space surrounded by walls and relatively cleared of snow. He couldn’t tell, but if the alley had continued further down it too was now buried in snow.

“Well, now what?” he thought. Those guys would probably dig their comrade out at the very least but would they continue to try to get to him? The walls around him all ran two stories tall and there didn’t seem to be anything he could climb in boots and gloves. There was one door, but given the “welcome” he had just received from the locals, he wasn’t so sure that the owner behind it would be very understanding of his situation. Think, think, think.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and knew he was being watched. He whipped around and looked about, but all the windows were covered with wooden pallets for the winter, and he saw no one else there. 

Then from above a shadow came rapidly towards him, he crossed his arms in front of his face and crouched down. He heard the light flapping of wings as a bird alighted next to him.

He undid his arms and looked at it. It was a large owl with brown feathers that’s patterning resembled a hawk. It stared at him with unblinking large yellow eyes and was almost the same height as him in this crouched position. He’d never been this close to an owl. Actually, what was an owl doing out before dark and in the middle of town? It hopped towards him. He wanted to jump up but considered the possibility that startling a creature with a beak and talons could end poorly. Was it bad to look an owl in the eyes? Was that a sign of aggression like monkeys? He continued to stare at it, hoping that wasn’t the case.

It hopped even closer, and tilted its head sideways, still staring at him. It then blinked its eyes and rubbed its head against his knee like a cat. Well this was certainly not what he had expected. He reached his hand out tentatively to pet it. The owl opened its eyes again and hopped upwards; Aki pulled his arm back startled and fell backwards. It flapped its wings sending a powerful gust towards his face and then alighted back onto the ground where it had first landed. It hopped back towards him and leapt onto his leg, gently gripping onto him with its talons. He sat there motionless, not sure what he should do next.

“She doesn’t normally take so kindly to strangers” Aki heard a voice off to his side and turned to look. An older man with a long beard and colorful hat approached. The owl turned and looked at him as well but then went back to staring at Aki.

“Uh, sorry. I had a bit of a mishap and ended up here” Aki spoke, looking from the man to the owl and around the courtyard once more. “Is this your owl?” Aki asked.

“Like a cat, no one owns an owl” the man replied “But yes, I am familiar with her and she does often reside here”. The owl moved closer into Aki and nuzzled her head against his chest. 

He reached his hand up to try to pet her again. “I wouldn’t do that” the man spoke calmly but sternly. “She’s rather controlling”. Aki moved his hand back down.

What’s that supposed to mean? Aki wondered. “So can you call her or something so I can get up?” Aki asked.

‘She’ll leave when she’s had enough of you.” The man said. “You wouldn’t want to upset her” he grinned knowingly. Where have I heard that before, Aki thought to himself.

“So what’s a Wajin like you doing in this part of town?” the man asked.

“I’m not a foreigner, I’m Japanese” Aki replied.

“That makes you foreign here” the man replied stepping closer. “But your eyes don’t match?” The man seemed lost in contemplation for a moment.

“What do you mean?” Aki asked perplexed, somewhat concerned by the nearing proximity. “And if I’m “foreign” than what are you?” The owl stopped rubbing against him and looked from Aki to the man and back.

“I’m Ainu” he said simply, “A descendant of the peoples who called this land home before it was turned into the place you see today”

“This is Japan, so that makes you Japanese” Aki replied confused by the man’s words “Or Russian if you’re from the northern islands” he added as an afterthought. “And I’m Japanese, not whatever you called me earlier”

“You descend from the people of the clans of Yamato, from what is now called Japan, whom the Chinese dubbed “wajin” and were introduced to us as such” the man spoke and made Aki feel like he was back in his high school history course but he couldn’t really recall much of anything from it. He felt the owl press down into his leg and then leap up, flapping slightly, to alight on the man’s shoulder.

Aki stood up. “Can I walk through your house to leave?” he asked, brushing the snow off of himself.

“Would you care for a warm drink?” the man asked but did not wait for an answer and turned around to walk towards the door, the owl still on his shoulder.

He really wanted to just leave and work his way back to the station or downtown area.

Inside the door the man sat on the unusually high genkan and undid his boots, the owl still perched on his shoulder. Aki undid his boots as well and the man handed him a plastic bag for them. He followed the man deeper into the house and was lead to a tatami room with a kotatsu in the center.

The man motioned for Aki to sit at it and then disappeared to elsewhere. This was his chance to leave he thought, he could slip out and be on his way easy enough. But he felt something compelling him to stay, he checked his phone to make sure he didn’t have any missed messages and then put it back in his pocket.

“Sit, sit” the man said, returning to the room, Aki’s chance to slip away quietly now gone. The man placed two cups on the table and then sat down himself. Aki sat across from him, surprised to find that there was a drop floor beneath it, which was nicer than just a regular heated table on the floor.

Upon sitting and thawing out from having been on the snow packed ground, he could feel that the drugs from earlier were starting to wear off. He leaned forward like the night before to limit the pressure he was applying.

He eyed the drink suspiciously, knowing full well from experience why one should not accept drinks from strangers.

“You’re surprisingly cautious for one who would recklessly run down a snow filled alley” the man commented taking a sip of his own drink. “It’s Amazake” the man continued.

Aki sniffed the drink, its scent different from that of the Amazake he had had the night before at the ice bar.

“There’s no alcohol in it” the man spoke again “It’s a sweet rice malt variety”

Aki took a small sip, the flavor similar too but at the same time far different from the other one he had had. This one certainly was sweeter and its texture was thicker and more milky. Its scent was somewhere between fresh steamed rice and cream corn. Throwing caution to the wind, he drank more of it.

The man smiled and then spoke. “Long ago Kotan-kor-kamuy, the guardian of the land who took the form of an owl, shared a story with us.” 

“One day he flew over the land and observed how the children of paupers had become rich and how the children of the rich had become paupers and how neither seemed to recall that which they had come from”. He paused and took another sip of his drink.

Aki listened, looking about the room and determining a plan of escape if it became necessary.

“The children spotted the owl and the ones who were now rich shot at him with their arrows of gold and silver, hoping that he would choose theirs and bestow upon them the shell of a form he currently inhabited. He dodged them however and continued on, all of them still running to follow him.”

“He observed that there was one boy in particular whose arrows were made of wood and stone and whose clothes shown of poverty. The boy stared intently at the owl with eyes of determination but the other children teased and beat him; for why would the great owl pick an arrow of wood and stone when it had ignored their arrows of gold and silver. The boy ignored them and carefully lined up his shot, cunningly having scaled a small tree out of their reach.”

The man took another sip of his drink, his eyes moving slowly over Aki, before starring off into the distance again.

“The owl admired this and so let the boy’s arrow hit him. The boy quickly descended and caught the owl but the other children were jealous and beat the boy, trying to take the owl from him and claim it as their own; telling him a pauper such as himself had no right to such a magnificent prize. He ignored them and endured their beatings until eventually they tired and left.”

“The boy took the owl home to his parents, who then gave it proper honors, and placed it upon the alter. That night as they slept, the owl came to them in a dream and told them that the rich become poor and the poor become rich and that now they would be rich. He then rained down gold and silver upon their house and decorated it in the most luxurious of manner. The family awoke to find that it was not a dream and that they truly had been blessed with riches”

The talk of poor and rich reminded Aki that the outer clothing Asami had selected for him was all high-end and name brand, clearly making him appear very well off. He clutched at his camera bag, wondering if the man was using the story as a preface to justify robbing him or to ask for money or something.

“They honored the owl again and set about preparing a feast. They sent the boy to invite all who lived near them to share in their new found wealth. The people scoffed at the boy but decided to come anyways, agreeing that they could all make fun of the family and their “feast”, fore what could paupers possibly have to offer.”

The man sipped his tea and went silent, his focus again fully on Aki.

Aki braced himself, ready to leap up and run and straining to listen for anyone else approaching. “And…?” Aki asked trailing off, not sure if that was actually how the story ended and wanting to leave.

“And the people saw that the paupers were now rich and they all feasted together and apologized for how they had treated them. They agreed from then on to all be friends and it is said that the owl visited many years later and found that their vow of friendship still rang true.”

Aki sipped his drink, not sure what someone was supposed to say in response to being told such a story. He didn’t particularly like the ending as it seemed to go against human nature and gloss over the fact that the other people only cared about the family because of the wealth they had to offer.

“Though dressed as one of riches, you are not from riches” the man stated to the air, no longer looking at Aki, but instead at the owl that had moved to perch on the table and preen herself.

“What of it?” Aki replied, finishing off the drink.

The man’s serious expression left him and became more lighthearted. He laughed in the way old men do “nothing my boy. I merely wanted to share a story to let you know of the fortune that owls can bring.” The owl hopped along the table’s edge towards Aki and nuzzled her head into his face.

“Now then, you have somewhere to be don’t you.” The man stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh-yeah” Aki replied, not wanting to disturb the owl whose beak was so close to his neck. The owl looked back at him again and then hopped onto his shoulder, leaning its body sideways over his head.

“My, my, aren’t you getting friendly” the man spoke to the owl. He then turned his attention to Aki. You can get up and walk when she’s like that, she’ll just ride along”. The man stood up and Aki followed suit, careful to balance the owl and carry the bag with his boots. The front genkan was equally tall, but it made it easier for him to balance and put on his boots (not wanting to sit again despite that being what it was designed for).

The man opened the door and walked out front with him. The owl stood up, and pressed down on his shoulder, leaping to take flight. It was now dusk and the street lights were starting to come on.

“She’s off to dinner then” the man spoke watching her fly off. “And safe travels to you” the man said looking into Aki’s eyes. He turned and went back into the house closing the door behind him.

Aki checked his phone, nothing, and walked towards the downtown, hoping he wouldn’t encounter the people from earlier along his way. Today had been very strange, even by his standards, and his mind was still struggling to process just what he’d spent the last part of the day doing. Now back in the downtown he could easily flow along with the crowds that were gathered there. The snow lanterns were all in the process of being lit, including the ones in the river. People walked hand-in-hand, carrying shopping bags and marveling at the lights.

He felt his phone vibrate and ring loudly (he normally left it on mute or low) and frantically pushed to answer it and stop the noise.

“Where are you?” Asami demanded on the other end of the line.

“uh…” Aki looked around to try to find a landmark or street name. “By a clock tower and a river and uhh….”

“I’ll be there shortly. Walk a block north and wait there.” Asami spoke and hung up before Aki could say anything further.

“You could say “hello” and “goodbye” like a normal person you know instead of just jumping into orders” he mumbled to himself, walking to the point that had been specified. The black car with tinted windows soon drove up and stopped. He walked around to the other side and got in, the more intense throbbing that sitting caused returning. He shifted to relieve it, turning his attention to Asami.

Though composed, he could tell that Asami was angry.

“Why didn’t you respond to my earlier message?” Asami spoke, the car pulling out and driving away.

“What message?” Aki asked confused “I answered your call, which by the way you didn’t have to set the ringtone to max volume” Aki having decided that it was Asami, and not the girl, that had messed with it.

“Show me your phone” Asami said holding out his hand.

“There’s no way I missed a message from you” Aki replied pulling out the phone and opening it to the message log. “see” he said without looking, holding up the phone.

Asami cupped his hand around the back of Aki’s and turned the phone back to face him. Aki could see that he had a missed message.

“How…?” Aki looked confused at it. “Send me another text”

Asami pulled out his phone and re-sent the message. Aki’s phone vibrated and dinged loudly in his hand.

“I don’t…” Aki trailed off not sure how he could have missed that or more importantly why he hadn’t seen the message when he was in the house or had just left it.

“So what were you so preoccupied with that you missed that?” Asami looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Aki didn’t know where to start or what to share about the day he had had. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Answer me” Asami was clearly growing impatient.

“Well I wandered around town, checked out some shops, did some jogging, conversed with some locals, met an owl, and sampled some more Amazake” Aki finished, having summarized the day as concisely as he could, waiting to see which part Asami brought into question first.

“And what kind of conversations did you have with the locals?” Asami asked, deciding that that was what had most likely distracted Aki from his message, though having gone “jogging” was highly suspect as well.

“I met an old dude with an owl who insisted on sharing some folklore with me, so that took a while” Aki spoke, not wanting to bring up his other “conversations” which involved the band of thugs and the girl. 

“I have no idea how I didn’t get your message, I checked when I first went inside and when I left-” shit, he caught his mistake too late, the words having already left his mouth.

“And where was it that you were “inside of” and “leaving from” for this “story time”?” Asami asked.

“…A house” Aki hesitantly replied but then figured he was already in trouble and so mine as well have some fun with it.

“And why were you in someone’s house in a town you’ve never been to before?” Asami asked, sounding ever more accusatory.

The car came to a stop and parked, they likely having reached the place Asami had selected for dinner. Everyone remained seated.

“I was just passing through is all…” Aki tried to make light of the situation.

“Akihito” Asami commanded.

“Yes?” Aki replied as innocently as ever, amused in turning the tables to make Asami play a guessing game for a change.

Asami reached across and wrapped his hand around Aki’s jaw, pulling him closer so that he could see his eyes more clearly in the dimly lit space. “Why were you in someone’s house?” Asami repeated himself, slowly punctuating each word.

“How do you expect me to talk, when you hold me like this?” Aki replied, struggling to get the words out, with his mouth barely able to open and move; his injured wrist struggling to support him in the way he was currently contorted across the backseat. They sat staring at one another, neither wanting to budge.

Then a low grumble resonated throughout the car; Aki’s stomach demanding to be fed after not having lunch and it being well into the dinner hour.

Asami let go of his jaw “answer my question and then you can eat”

Aki pondered this for a moment deciding whether food or the game he was playing was more enticing. His stomach grumbled again.

“Some snow fell and I got stuck in a courtyard, so I asked the owner to let me walk through their place, and on the way through they decide to stop and tell me a story.” Aki told a slightly more detailed version of the story from before. “There, now can we eat?”

Asami still didn’t seem satisfied but opened the door all the same. Aki took that as approval and opened his own door and got out. The icy cold air blew in from the ocean and whipped across his face, stinging his eyes. He quickly walked around to follow Asami into the building.

The restaurant was warm and softly lit, with a giant fireplace on one wall and a row of tables and windows on the other, overlooking the ocean; though now it was just an inky blackness, identifiable as ocean only by the light crashing of waves that could be heard.

It was empty, except for the greeter who it seemed would be their waiter as well; as he sat them and then brought out some local Sapporo Beer. It appeared this was another place where Asami had predetermined the meal, as there were no menus and the waiter didn’t ask for an order.

“So what’s for dinner?” Aki asked.

“Food” Asami replied, two could play at this.

“What kind of food?” Aki inquired further, trying to look around the restaurant for hints as to what they served.

“What did you do in the house?” Asami replied with his own line of questioning again. “And why were you in someone’s courtyard?” He added on.

“I walked through the house, they asked me to sit and listen to their story, so I did, and then I left” Aki said.

The waiter returned and placed a large plate-bowl in front of each of them along with a plate of rice. “Please enjoy our local Katsu-soup-curry” the waiter spoke, bowing and then returning to the kitchen.

Before them sat a breaded pork cutlet laid over large cuts of vegetables, most notably a whole potato, all of which were surrounded by a reddish broth that was somewhere between soup and curry in thickness. From the smell alone he could tell it was on the spicier side, perfect after being in the cold outside.

Asami ladled it onto his rice and then ate it, Aki followed suit, his stomach happy to be being filled.

“What was the story about?” Asami asked.

Aki continued to eat, enjoying the tingling the spice caused on his lips, deciding how to summarize the tale.

“It was about a god owl who ignored some rich kids and then let a poor kid shoot him so that he could give the kid and his family gold and stuff. The rich kids beat-up the poor kid but then the poor kid’s family threw a big party with the gold the owl had given them and invited everyone. And then everyone became friends.” Aki rehashed the story. “It wasn’t all that good of a story but the drink was good” he then cursed himself for adding the final remark.

“And what kind of drink did you accept from a stranger you had just met while in their house?” Asami chided shaking his head and looking ever more annoyed at him.

Aki knew it sounded bad and certainly could have ended bad, he’d had the same thoughts himself while living it.

“Amazake but a non-alcoholic version” Aki replied “It was better than last night’s but on the sweeter side so you probably wouldn’t like it.”

He felt the uncomfortable aching sensation returning to his ass and fidgeted to shift his weight. He should have taken the bottle with him this morning, he thought to himself. He finished the food and went back to drinking the beer. He knew that Asami knew there was more to the story of his day than he was letting on.

Asami finished his beer and stood, which Aki understood as “we’re leaving” and so finished downing his own beer and followed. They walked to the car and got in without saying a word. Aki was not looking forward to sitting for the 45min car ride back to Sapporo.

The car pulled out and continued on its way.

“The courtyard” Asami spoke “did it have anything to do with your “jogging”?” he asked.

Aki continued to fidget in the dark of the backseat, the area around them now nothing but forests. He either needed more medicine or to lay down, both of which were in Asami’s control right now.

Aki then thought of a different approach. He crawled across the back seat and put his hands on Asami’s shoulders. “Enough about my day, how about you?” Aki questioned in a breathy voice off to his side. “What did your business entail, since you smell like perfume” Aki continued, bringing his face closer to Asami’s ear.

“Checking in on my ventures here” Asami replied, moving his hand closest to Aki to his lower back.

“I overheard a story at one of them about a sandy-haired pretty boy that was getting handsy with someone’s girlfriend and the beating they wanted to unleash on them” Asami spoke, pushing down on Aki so that he couldn’t hide his face against Asami’s neck. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now would you?”

“They’re lying” Aki replied, looking up at Asami through the darkness, his eyes somehow still piercing through it. Asami moved his hand lower, groping at Aki through his jeans. Aki winced, the drugs almost completely worn off.

“Do you have more meds?” Aki asked, trying to squirm away from Asami’s touch.

“Perhaps” Asami replied, yanking him back over by his belt loop and then continuing to grope him.

“Tell me more about these “lies” I heard” Asami smirked.

“I was walking along and I saw someone was about to fall so I reached a hand out to catch them. They grabbed and pulled me over though and we both ended up in a snowbank.” Aki grimaced at being squeezed more roughly.

“Go on” Asami said.

“Her boyfriend showed up and wouldn’t listen to a word either of us had to say, since he was already convinced that I had nefarious intentions. His friends then came over and they were all getting ready to gang jump me so I decided to make a run for it” he paused “And that’s how I ended up in the courtyard”.

Even in the darkness he could see Asami’s mouth twitch and then he chuckled lightly. “You are certainly a magnet for trouble” Asami remarked.

“It’s not my fault” Aki pouted, pulling himself back up by Asami’s shoulders. “Trouble seems to follow you too.” Aki continued, pressing his lips against Asami’s.

“You’re the only trouble I have right now” Asami spoke when they parted for air. He released his hand from Aki’s backside and reached inside his coat. Aki continued to kiss him.

Asami grabbed the hood of Aki’s jacket and gently pulled him back by it. He brought his other hand to Aki’s face, running his finger along his jaw and chin and then bringing it to rest on his lips. He pushed the small capsule into his mouth. “Swallow”

A difficult task without something to drink but between the spice from dinner and kissing from before his mouth was quite moist with saliva. He choked it down and then Asami pressed another one between his lips and he did the same.

“That should fix some of the trouble you’ve gotten into” Asami spoke, moving his finger under Aki’s chin and down his neck, following the path the capsule had taken until he came to the top of Aki’s jacket. He decided he was content with only teasing him until they reached the hotel, by which time the drugs should have taken full effect.  
Aki shuffled his knees closer to Asami’s leg, and then swung one leg over so that he was kneeling straddled across him, his boots wedging against the back of the front seat, and his leg between Asami and the car door. He slowly rested back so that he was just barely sitting on Asami’s knees.

In the car was about the only time that Asami would let Aki pin him in this way. Aki greatly enjoyed these short lived spurts of feeling like he was dominating over him, pushing him down into the car seat and holding him there. Aki sat back and used his teeth to pull off his gloves, shoving them into his pockets.

He kissed Asami, holding his face and running his hand through his hair until he reached the seatback and braced himself there. Asami’s scent was still mixed with the strange perfume he had noticed earlier. “Were you seeing someone else?” Aki asked with mock accusation, making a show of deeply sniffing in his scent and lightly grabbing the knot of his tie with his free hand, parting just enough from him to look into his eyes. 

“No more than you” Asami replied with a smirk and raised brow. “Only ‘conversing with the locals’ while being served” he continued. “But your services are far better” a devilish grin crossed his face.

Aki gripped the tie tighter and pulled Asami to him by it, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he locked onto his lips. He’d “service” him alright he thought, starting with wiping that stupid grin off his face. He brought his own body closer to Asami, pushing his chest against him. He clamped his legs tighter, pushing Asami’s legs together, and binding him there.

He opened his eyes, staring into Asami’s, while still kissing him deeply. He hoped to convey just how strong his own possessiveness over him was, that he could match Asami’s smoldering stare and return it with just as much fire and passion.

“You’re mine” Aki breathed, pulling away from his lips for a moments rest and breaking the gaze to blink.

Asami moved his previously still hands to come to a rest on Aki’s thighs and then move up his legs until he reached his hips. He held Aki there, and then pulled him closer, bringing him to a standing-kneel before him so that Aki’s neck was bent against the ceiling and his chest was pressed against Asami’s face.

“You’re rather excited” Asami teased, Aki’s crotch now pressed against his torso.

“I imagine you are too” Aki replied, moving his leg to between Asami’s, sliding his knee forward.

The car was now no longer dark inside, lights from the city around them flickering in as they passed street lights and businesses, the night still young and the night crowd active.

Asami pushed Aki’s hips so that he went back to sitting, now straddled over only one leg. “We’re almost to the hotel” Asami spoke. Aki loosened his grip on Asami’s tie and shoulder and then slowly let go, turning so that he was sitting somewhat normally next to him instead of on top of him.

They pulled into the hotel rotunda. “Will you be able to walk or do I need to cool you down?” Asami asked, the devilish smirk returning.

“It’s fine” Aki quickly replied, protectively covering his crotch with his hands, half expecting Asami to somehow have materialized ice to throw on him.

The doorman opened the door and greeted Asami who exchanged curt pleasantries and exited the vehicle, Aki following behind. The night air was bitterly cold and stung his face and hands as they quickly strolled to the door. Upon entering they were met with an equally warm blast of air that then mellowed to a more regular temp as they made their way to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with 3 chapters instead of 2 so hopefully using this as the split point between 2 and 3 isn’t too abrupt, as it’s right when things are heating up. I’m about 70% done with chapter 3 but keep feeling the need to re-write certain aspects of their “play-time” (we’ll see if I can get it to a point I’m happy with before I take off for Okinawa in a couple of days).
> 
> Otaru is a real place. It’s very touristy/commercialized but was still a fun place to spend the day. There was so much sidewalk ice though! I watched many a person fall but luckily the snowbanks caught most of them.
> 
> Soup-Curry, and especially Katsu-soup-curry, is amazing. It was by far the best meal I had there and if you ever have the chance to try it please do so. It’s the perfect mixture of Japanese and Indian curry and you can’t go wrong with Katsu. Amazake’s also quite good. The first time I had it I was touring a historic village and was handed a warm glass of it without any explanation and just told to drink. I honestly thought it was pureed cream corn with milk or something until I looked it up later. 
> 
> “Ainu” refers to the group of people that lived in Hokkaido prior to Hokkaido being “settled” by the Japanese. People with Ainu heritage are still around but due to forced assimilation, prejudice, and discriminatory laws their culture was pretty much wiped out. It was very interesting to learn about at the museum there and I felt that many parallels could be drawn to the treatment of the native peoples of America around the same time. The Ainu referred to the people of Japan as “wajin” (which is a term they got from the Chinese) but after Japan began settling Hokkaido my understanding is that “wajin” became a derogatory term of some sort (possibly because of some Chinese word play that can interpret it as “subservient, obedient, short/midget, and/or submissive).
> 
> Also, the Ainu were genetically different from the Japanese/wajin in that blue/green eyes were fairly common as were more pointed noses, thicker body hair, and taller average heights. This is why I had the old man comment on Aki’s eyes, which are not the typical brown/black of most Japanese people.
> 
> The owl story I included is an adaption of “The Song the Owl God Himself Sang” as was transcribed by Chiri Yukie. Bears and owls were very important creatures in the Ainu’s worldview. Various gods would take the form of these animals and then present the form (animal body) as a gift to people. The owl I described here was based off of the blakinston’s fish owl (which lives only in Hokkaido and parts of Russia). I’ve gotten to hold and interact with owls before and absolutely adore them (though I prefer to see them wild and free). Their behaviors are very comparable to cats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Aki return to the hotel and have a shower and bath together, as well as heat each other up after having spent another day in the snowy land.

Asami ran a hand through his hair, straightening the bit of a mess Aki had made of it. Once in the elevator he spoke “given your jogging and the pungent floral odor I’ve picked up, let’s take this to the shower” he ran his hand down Aki’s arm, sending a shiver through his body. Aki said nothing, but rubbed his ass against him. He stopped when the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival on their floor.

Aki got off and walked towards the room, Asami in step behind him. Aki waited impatiently as Asami pinned him to the door and then unlocked it, pulling him inside. Aki fumbled with his boots and kicked them off before the door had even come to a complete close, Asami doing the same.

Asami was on him before he had the chance to remove anything else, wrapping his arms around him from behind and unzipping his jacket. He ran his hands up Aki’s front, over his clothes, until he came to his shoulders, gripping onto the jacket and pulling it off, tossing it to the side.

“No fair” Aki turned his head to look at him, moving his hands to feel for Asami’s jacket buttons and belt behind him. “Let me undress you too” he demanded, squirming to turn around so he could see the buttons and face Asami. Asami returned to gripping Aki’s hips, who resumed grinding against him as he undid the jacket, suitcoat, and vest buttons. Aki tried to push and pull the garments off of him but couldn’t do so while his hands were still firmly gripped where they were.

“My turn” Asami replied, letting go of Aki and letting the clothes fall to the floor. He spun Aki around so that his ass was against him and then ran his hands slowly down Aki’s arms. Once at his waist, he continued under his outer shirt into his jeans, not stopping until he reached the thermal top’s end. He gripped his fingers under it and pulled it and his outer layer up, exposing Aki’s skin. Once Asami had reached his chest, Aki raised his arms above his head, lacing them together and hooking them behind Asami’s neck. Asami pulled the shirt over his head and to his elbows.

Aki spun back around, releasing his hands from Asami, and pulled the shirts the rest of the way off. He grabbed at Asami’s tie again, pulling him in for another kiss. He worked his fingers further up and under it, pulling it forward to loosen the knot so that he could slide it off of him. He pulled back from the kiss and returned his attention to undoing more buttons, this time on his dress shirt. Why did Asami have to have so many buttons, he thought to himself. Asami reached up and finished removing the tie that Aki had loosened.

Aki brought his face to Asami’s now exposed chest where he had unbuttoned the shirt. Aki planted kisses on the flesh there, moving slowly down as he continued to undo the buttons, squatting as he moved lower until he reached Asami’s belt line. He pulled the shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and stood back up, Asami rolled his shoulders, shrugging the shirt the rest of the way off and letting it drop to the floor.

He placed his hands on Aki’s hips, and followed the top of his pants until he reached his belt. He undid the button under it and pulled down the zipper. He then undid the belt and slid his hands so that they were between the thermal layer and his underwear. He pushed them down, cupping Aki’s ass and then running down the back and inside of his thighs and calves, squatting as he went lower. Now wrapped around Aki’s ankles, he stood back up and moved his foot to stand on the bundle of clothing between Aki’s legs. He moved his hands up the naked flesh of Aki’s torso until he came to rest under his armpits. He gripped there and lifted Aki, whose startled kicking also aided in finishing to remove his pants and in the process his thick socks as well. He set him back down. 

“You don’t always need to pick me up to take my pants off you know” Aki folded his arms across his chest with an air of attitude.

Asami reached out and ruffled Aki’s hair, to which Aki lightly swatted him away, returning his attention to finishing undressing Asami. With his hands in front of him he pressed himself against Asami and slowly moved down his body, bringing himself to a one legged kneel by the time he reached the top of his pants. He undid the belt before him and the button underneath it. He leaned closer and bit onto the zipper, pulling it down with his teeth. With his hands he pulled the pants down until they rested around his ankles. He planted a kiss through the underwear that separated them. Asami gripped his hair, pulling him back. “Not yet” he replied, gently tugging on Aki to stand.

He removed his hand from Aki’s head and confusedly held up a feather between them. “I told you I met an owl today” Aki replied “It turns out you’re not the only one that likes to rub against me” he said teasingly and then smirked.

Asami set the feather on the dresser beside them and then leaned down to quickly remove his socks. They now stood before each other in nothing but their underwear. Asami reached over and wrapped his hand around Aki’s good arm, leading him to the bathroom. He turned on the water and then walked out of the room for a moment before returning. During that time, Aki went ahead and took off his underwear so that he stood before the shower space completely naked, watching the water pound against the glass. Asami returned, sans underwear as well, and gently slapped Aki’s ass as he reached around to open the shower door that Aki stood before. Aki looked at him surprised but not appearing to be in pain. He’d have to remember to be a bit careful with him, as the pain killers would not only relieve the pain from his prior injuries but also mask any warnings his body might try to send to prevent new ones.

Asami closed the door behind them and they stood under the warm water of the shower head. He ran a hand through Aki’s hair, and then moved it around to cup the side of his face, his thumb resting on his lip. Aki bit him lightly, running his tongue along the pad of his finger.

“You know “cleaning” involves soap right?” Aki spoke, releasing Asami’s thumb and pushing the hand from his face but not stopping it from running down his arm as it left him. He looked at Asami, whose hair now hung long around his face, no longer slicked back. “Let me wash you” Aki said, looking from Asami to the stool that sat on the floor behind them. “Like that time at the onsen…” Aki’s voice trailed off remembering how after that he’d ended up between Asami and Fei Long. “Just sit” he went back to trying to be commanding.

Asami chuckled and replied in mock reluctance “If you insist”, hooking the stool with his foot and kicking it between them. “But you’ll have to make me” he smirked, and then tried to pull Aki onto it. Aki moved his head so the stream of water hit more directly on Asami and used the distraction to move around so that he was in a better position to push him down.

Asami relented and let Aki “guide” him down to sit upon the stool. Aki grinned triumphantly, his hands pressed against Asami’s shoulders as if holding him there. He let go and moved behind him, reaching for the pump of the soap bottle off to the side. He created a lather in his hands and then ran it through Asami’s hair, massaging his scalp. He then rinsed away the soap and moved on to the rest of his body, soaping up a wash cloth. He scrubbed Asami’s back and shoulders and then moved to his front. He knelt before him, scrubbing his chest and arms, feeling the muscles beneath his skin. He continued, moving down each leg and then rinsing the soap from him and hanging the washcloth off to the side.

Aki waited for him to stand up but he remained seated. He went and stood before him and then waived his hand in front of his face. Like a ninja, Asami caught his hand and pulled him down and across his lap.

“What the-!” Aki’s body jolted at the feeling of falling before he came to sit and be held by Asami. “You shouldn’t do shit like that!” Aki complained “I could end up with my head cracked against the wall”

“I would never drop you or let a wall hurt you” he replied, not sharing in Aki’s concerns. “But your squirming doesn’t help the matter” he held onto him more tightly.

“Shit” Aki cursed under his breath and then stopped moving, looking up at Asami “I need to shit” he mumbled and then looked away. Asami laughed and loosened his grip, letting him break free. Aki stood up and b-lined for the toilet, opening and closing the glass door behind him as he dripped water all over the bathroom floor. Now seated he looked sideways “Don’t fuckin’ stare at me” he spat angrily and then looked away to relieve himself. He finished and returned to the shower space, Asami now standing.

Asami lightly pressed on his shoulder and guided him down to sit. Asami lathered and rinsed his hair, the longer strands falling over Aki’s eyes. He scrubbed his back and shoulders but instead of moving in front of him he continued from behind. Wrapping his arms around him and slowly scrubbing circles down the front of his body. He worked his way lower and lower. When he came to his thighs he pushed them further apart and then moved back up along them until he came to the base of his shaft. He wrapped his hand around and cleaned there as well, feeling Aki’s heart rate accelerate through his chest that was pressed against his back. “It’s important to clean here too don’t you think” Asami whispered into his ear, continuing to stroke him.

“And I think here as well” He rolled forward so that Aki was on his hands and knees, and ran the cloth over his backside. Aki looked back over his shoulder and watched as Asami attached something to the shower head. He leaned over him again, kneeling behind him. “Relax, it’s small” he said, pushing the conical cylinder into him, water rushing out from within it, and then flowing back out of him. He stayed relatively shallow and then removed it. He stood up and turned the water off and then reached down and picked him up into a cradled carry.

They exited the shower area and, still dripping water, walked through the bathroom and then into the bedroom. Was he really not going to bother with drying off, Aki thought to himself, imagining how damp the sheets of the bed would become. But Asami walked past the bed and continued towards the windowed wall, the curtains of which were wide open, showing off a glimmering view of the city. It’s then that he remembered that there was a bath there. Asami stepped in and lowered himself and Aki into it; the hot water wrapping around them like a warm blanket. Asami must have pre-set it to fill and heat before they got in the shower.

Asami shifted him so that Aki sat on his lap with Aki’s back to his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist. Aki leaned his head back onto Asami’s shoulder and looked from him to the cityscape that stretched out beside them. “The view is nice” Aki spoke, rolling his head back to look at Asami.

“I agree” Asami replied, moving his hand up along the side of Aki’s body and then crossing over at his chest to play with his nipple. “But you can’t see what I see” he continued, a grin crossing his face.

“Yeah, well the view from here isn’t too bad either” Aki flashed an impish smirk and moved his hips to grind against him, delighting in watching the twitch Asami’s face made as a result of the action.

Asami moved his other hand up so that his arms made an X across Aki’s chest, and each hand grasped a nipple. He pinched him there, and pulled gently at the tender fleshy nibs. Aki slowed his grinding, his breathing starting to increase from the stimulation to his upper body. He moved his hands from gripping his knees, to up and behind him, groping for a moment to find the back of Asami’s head and neck. He ran his fingers up his neck and into his hair and then twisted himself so that he could pull Asami ‘s head towards him.

Asami continued to play with his torso and didn’t protest to Aki’s demand for his lips. Now pressed together, Aki resumed his grinding, feeling Asami harden beneath him. He gripped more tightly to Asami’s hair and went from kissing to biting Asami’s lower lip. Asami licked his upper lip in response, causing Aki to experience a tickling sensation that he shook his head at; then running his own tongue around his lips in response.

Still crossed, Asami moved his hands down Aki’s sides until he came to his hips, his arms dragging across his stomach in the process. He brought Aki’s grinding to a stop and then moved to uncross his arms, his hands meeting on Aki’s pelvis and then edging down. With the back of his hands pressed together, he wedged them between Aki’s thighs and then pushed them apart. Aki’s grip on his hair clenched tighter. Asami shook his head lightly and then rested his cheek against Aki’s, whose head was back on his shoulder again. He then dragged his hands up Aki’s inner thighs until he came to his crotch. He moved one to his balls and the other to his shaft, wrapping about it.

Aki felt as the water created a strange squishing sensation between his dick and Asami’s hand, that was now tightened about him. A moan escaped him and the vibrations seemed to reverberate into and off of the soft flesh of Asami’s face. He bit his lip so that no more would surprise him in their escape. Asami loosened and then began to pump along him, exciting him greatly. Aki’s hips twitched wanting to start moving again to the rhythm being created in front of him.

Asami sucked air threw his teeth and then pulled up on Aki, so that he was no longer in contact with him from behind. “Not yet” he turned his head to whisper into Aki’s ear “you’re first”. He then turned his attention back to jerking him off, stimulating his balls in addition to his shaft and hooking his feet around his ankles to keep him spread.

Aki couldn’t hold it back anymore, his lip and teeth parting to let free the sounds that wished to escape from him. He dug his head into Asami’s shoulder, rolling it from side to side. He could feel the sweat dripping from his face and mingling with the bathwater that sloshed against him. “c-close” he panted out. He let go of his grip on Asami and leaned forward, his body wanting to ball up.

Asami’s left hand shot out of the water and wrapped across Aki’s upper body holding him back, his right hand continuing to pleasure him. “I want to be holding you when you cum” he growled in explanation. Aki panted heavily, gasping, and Asami could feel Aki’s heart beat rapidly against his own chest.

“hu-cu-cumming…” Aki’s body shuddered and released, his head flopping forward and his chin coming to rest on Asami’s arm still gripped tightly across him. He felt his chest rise and fall against Asami’s arm and he watched as the small cloud streamed out of him and then dispersed into the water.

“Dirty” he mumbled, closing his eyes and riding out the combination of sensations he was feeling. When his breathing had gone back to more normal he spoke with remorse “I dirtied the bath water…”

“Nothing about you is dirty to me” Asami replied, leaning into his back and pushing him forward. “Now then” he let go and unwound his feet from Aki’s. He then moved his hands to Aki’s hips, gripping him there and then pulled them out of the water, sliding Aki’s legs back and sending his face towards the water. 

Aki reached out and braced himself against the tub’s floor, now on all fours. He felt Asami’s face press against his ass, licking him there and then biting him, sending a shiver through him. Aki’s arms wobbled, already struggling to keep himself from becoming like Jell-O. “Does it hurt?” Asami asked, knowing full well that he should have almost no perception of pain at this time given the drug’s effects.

“No” Aki shook his head, craning his neck around to try to further reassure Asami that he was fine to continue. He could just barely see the golden gleam of Asami’s eyes before he leaned in again.

He pushed his cheeks apart with his hands and ran his tongue from the back of his balls to the bottom of his anus; pausing there before moving over it. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, wetting it, and then stuck it back out, slowly pushing into him.

“mrphh” Aki made a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan, his arms becoming more wobbly. It tickled but was also gently stimulating, pressing into his walls but just barely stretching them, the soft but firm muscle pressing against equally soft rings of muscle. It was far too shallow though, not even close to where he really wanted it. Asami pulled out, wetting his tongue some more, and then returned it to inside of him, letting his lips lightly come into contact with Aki’s skin.

Aki’s arms trembled more, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up like this for much longer he thought, and imagined face planting into the water and struggling to breath. The memory of feeling like he was being dragged underwater and the time he almost drowned because of it, flashed across his mind. He tensed at the memory and gasped before he could shake his head and push it away.

Asami removed one of his hands from his ass and slid it under his torso bringing it to rest where his chest and neck met; ready to hold-up and support him. He could feel his body relax as the warm and wet hand came into contact with his skin there. “A little longer” Asami said as he pulled out and went in again, making his tongue flatter and pushing him wider.

Asami’s tongue and lips left him and he watched and felt as the water sloshed to one end and back as Asami leaned back. Asami hesitantly removed his hand from supporting him. Aki listened as he heard the “pop” of a bottle cap being opened and the “squish” of something being squirted out.

Asami’s hand returned to his chest to brace him. Where his tongue had been was then replaced with his finger that was covered in a slick jell. He offered no resistance to it and so it entered and went more deeply, coating his insides and stimulating more nerves. Though capable of reaching where he wanted, he felt Asami deliberately avoiding it, staying just below or off to the side of it.

“damn it” Aki frustratedly remarked through his ever more heavy breathing, his hands balling into fists against the tub floor, wanting him to stop dancing around it already.

Asami removed his finger and then returned with two, pushing more jell inside of him and able to go just a bit further. He pressed up and down and then side to side to more widely stretch him. Holding a peace sign, he then pulled back out of him, circling before he fully removed himself.

Aki could feel his elbows giving and more of his weight pressing against Asami’s palm. At this rate Asami was going to have to fully support him if they were to continue like this. He wanted him to put it in already, the build up from teasing filling him with excitement and anticipation but frustrating him by being more and more but not “enough”.

“More” Aki demanded, trying to turn his head back to add further weight to the words. “Fuck me already” just barely meeting Asami’s eyes with the corner of his own, commanding him to do as he said.

“Not yet” Asami replied. Aki could imagine the devilish grinning spreading across his face, though he had turned back to the water and was unable to see his face. A third finger entered him until they could go no further and then like a tripod spread out inside him, brushing lightly across the point he had been avoiding up until then. “hhnhh” Aki’s voice caught and his elbows gave, Asami now supporting all of his weight and keeping him from plunging into the water. Asami removed them and then sunk his hand into the water and ran them along his own shaft to transfer what remained of the jell.

He glided through the water and brought it to the back of Aki’s thigh. He moved up along the skin until he could get a grip on his hip. Aki tried to will his arms to support him again, anticipating the coming thrusts. Instead, the hand on his chest lifted him further up, his arms falling limply, no longer able to make contact with the ground. He continued pulling him back, the other hand now pushing his waist down and back, so that he was kneeling, Asami’s legs between him and his chest behind him.

Asami removed the hand from his chest, his head now resting back against Asami. Though still feeling a bit limp, Aki threw up his left arm behind him to rest on Asami’s shoulder and behind his neck, gripping lightly there.

Asami now held both of his hips and was guiding him deeper into the water until his entrance rested upon his tip. Aki’s right arm hung to his side, submerged in the water against Asami’s arm, his fingers twitching every so often as they loosely laid over Asami’s hand.

Asami lowered him onto his tip, some of the water entering with it before his body could form a seal around it. “Hu..hu…hu” his breath catching as more of it entered him and his walls were stretched further. “nrgh…hu” he gripped tightly onto the side of Asami’s neck and the back of his hand, Asami’s cock now pressing against and moving past the point he wanted. He knew Asami’ wouldn’t give it to him that soon. He groaned at the forceless pressure being applied, stimulating but not satisfying.

Asami continued pulling him down until he was seated upon his lap. Aki loosened his grip, his body becoming accustomed to the wetness that surrounded them and the cock and water within him. It was certainly different from the times they’d done it around water but never fully submerged. The bit of water continued to slosh around Asami’s tip, unable to escape back out of him.

Aki grinded against him, tired of simply being held there and wanting him to move again. Asami obliged, pulling him up a ways and then bringing him back down, slowly repeating the motion but drawing back a little further each time. The water rippled around them and bounced off the tub walls, coming back to lap against and lightly splash them.

Now running almost the whole length, Asami moved Aki to change the angle that he brought him down on. “Ah….ha…hu…” Aki moaned, full attention and force being brought there. Asami pulled him back up and then brought him down in a similar manner again. He did so on repeat, increasing the speed and amplifying the force being brought against it. Aki continued to moan, gripping tightly to Asami again, his head bouncing off of Asami’s chest and shoulder, just like the waves that crashed against the tub walls, some spilling out over the edge.

“mmhhmm…. good…” he moaned as he was losing himself in it, his body tingling and pulsating, and the water further increasing his sense of weightlessness.

Asami changed the angle again so that all of him moved in and out of Aki, hitting much deeper within him. At this point, Aki knew Asami would please him first and then go deeper to a point he could get himself off at. He now not only moved Aki but also thrusted himself up into him as well, creating an ever stronger rhythm.

Aki held on, the waves crashing through and around him, Asami throbbing and bulging within him. He felt the haze enveloping him, each thrust not a direct press but the passing friction still giving him shots of ecstasy.

“harder” he mumbled, hoping Asami would change back to thrusting the shallower point once he was satisfied elsewhere. 

Asami grunted in acknowledgement, knowing he wouldn’t need much more to push himself over the edge.

Aki felt as he changed the pace again and repositioned him. Fulfilling his request, Asami thrusted and brought him down so that as direct of contact as possible was made. Aki wasn’t sure if it was a moan or scream that came forth from him as his brain was soon complete mush from the fucking he was receiving.

He felt Asami explode inside him, his pace slowing as he released his load. It slid back down and mixed with the water that had settled and pooled inside of him on top of Asami’s cock. They remained like that, feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chests as their breathing went from rapid back to normal. 

Aki closed his eyes, his head resting back against Asami’s shoulder. Asami mumbled something he couldn’t make out and then turned and kissed his cheek. He smiled, unable to convince his body to do much anything else at the moment, his eyes making slow long blinks that were occasionally punctuated with fluttering. The only downside to this position was that he couldn’t see Asami well, couldn’t watch the expressions that he brought about on his face, and couldn’t easily kiss him.

From his shins he could feel the floor becoming warm, the tub’s heating element ramping up to try to return what remained of the water back to the preprogrammed temp. Though the heat was nice, it brought his attention to the fact that his legs were now aching from being in this seiza-like kneeling position for so long.

He nuzzled his head against Asami’s neck still trying to find the energy and will to move or articulate what he wanted. “mmm….legs” he trailed off, his head flopping back the other way “…stretch” he continued, remembering that he had started speaking a moment ago.

“Hold on” Asami mumbled, remaining still a bit longer. 

The strength returned to his grip on Aki and he gingerly lifted him up, the water and cum sliding down with his cock as it left him. He sat Aki back down in front of him and then reached around to unfold his legs so that they ran straight out in front of him, alongside his own legs. He reached around and undid Aki’s hand from his neck, bring it down so that it floated and then sank across him.

He rested his own arms on the bathtub’s edges, his hands having been in the water for too long. They’d need to get out soon as it wouldn’t be good to fall asleep here. He could feel the euphoria still lingering though and knew he wouldn’t be able to get up and carry Aki when he was like this. Staying here a bit longer wouldn’t be too bad. He mindlessly brought his hand to the side of Aki’s face, tracing patterns with his fingers and then moving into his hair. It was damp but fairly close to being dry. 

“mmhhmm” Aki mumbled pleasantly at the touch, the haze that consumed him starting to fade away. Asami stopped playing with his hair and moved back to resting on the tub’s edge. Aki turned his head and shifted his shoulders and hips to flip himself over. He reached up and placed his hands on Asami’s shoulders, allowing the rest of his body to float. Deciding he had enough energy, he then pulled himself up so that he could reach his lips. He looked into his eyes and then kissed him.

Asami trailed a hand down his back, starting at the base of his neck and following his spine down. He then felt his arm slide along the base of his ass. 

“Hold on” Asami warned and stood up, bring Aki with him as he clung to his shoulders and was in a braced stand by Asami’s arm. They stood there dripping, pressed against each other, and looking into one another’s eyes.

Asami moved his arm lower and swooped him up into a carry so that they would clear the bathtub’s edge and be able to step out. He lowered him onto a wooden chair nearby, prying his hands off of him, and then tossed a towel on him. “Dry off” he said, running another towel over himself. Aki did the same and then wobbly stood up to dry the rest of himself. 

Asami hung the towel over his shoulders and looked back to see if Aki had finished. Aki had wrapped his own towel about himself and saw that Asami was again watching him.

Aki took a long stride forward and grabbed either end of Asami’s towel and pulled him toward him but then stopped, his boldness now lost in indecision and his footing unsteady. Asami looked intently at him, waiting to see what he’d do next, slightly confused at the mixed message.

“Your eyes don’t match your actions right now” Asami spoke, cupping his hands over Aki’s that still held onto the towel that had brought their faces close.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Aki replied, the uncertainty he wore turning to attitude.

“That’s better” Asami smirked.

“Seriously, you’re the second one to tell me that today, is something weird about my eyes?”

“Oh? And who else has been staring into your eyes?” Asami’s words were smooth but inquisitory. He let go of one of Aki’s hands and moved his along his arm, stopping at his elbow and then moving to his waist.

Aki shivered from Asami’s movement along his arm. “It’s not like that” he assured “The old-dude said I was a Wa-something or other and a foreigner. So I told him I’m Japanese, and then he said that my eyes didn’t match and walked off” Aki rolled his eyes in annoyance at the both of them for making weird comments without any explanation.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes” Asami spoke “but as they’re the color of the sea and sky that makes you quite different from most people” Asami continued “I just found it odd that your hands seemed to be saying one thing” Asami moved his hand lower until it met the top of the towel “but that your eyes didn’t agree” he moved his other hand off of Aki’s and to his face. “So which should I listen to?” he ran his thumb over Aki’s lower lip.

Aki’s wavering earlier had been brought about by the competing feelings of desire and exhaustion. His body was tired but at the same time when he had seen Asami like that standing before him he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to yank him down and be on top of him. What rationality that remained in his brain had forced him to stop though and consider whether he could physically do that at this time or if he’d just collapse and make a fool of himself.

Fuck it, he thought, biting Asami’s thumb and looking at him with fiery eyes. Aki moved his foot forward hoping to convince Asami to back pedal the few steps he needed for him to be close enough to the bed. No such luck. He let go of Asami’s towel and with all of his body weight pushed his hands into his shoulders, trying to take another step forward.

He only ended up pressed against him though, Asami unmoved from where he stood. Aki’s leg was now awkwardly forward in a lunge like state, struggling to keep him from falling backwards.

“Damn it Asami” he balled his hands into fists and dropped them against his chest in frustration, freeing his face from his hand and looking down.

“hmph, you had such a lewd look on your face” Asami spoke, moving his hand along the towel’s top to his lower back. “Really I am quite curious as to what you were thinking” he lifted Aki’s chin up so that he couldn’t hide his face.

“nothing” he replied, frustrated with himself at not being able to do what he wanted, his logical brain chiming in to further tear apart his “plans”.

“You know how I feel about being lied to” Asami jokingly scolded. Aki stared back still obviously frustrated, his lip forming a pout. Asami pulled him closer against him and with both hands holding him sidestepped, dragging him along as if dancing, so that they were now next to the bed. “Is this where you wanted to go?” Asami asked. Aki could tell that he was teasing him but even if it wasn’t directly by his own hand they were where he wanted to be now. 

Aki undid his fists, flattening his palms against Asami’s chest and moving back up to his shoulders. “yes” he replied in a sultry tone moving his foot to the back of Asami’s ankle and moving slowly up his calf. Aki tucked his head into the side of Asami’s neck, planting kisses there and feeling Asami’s pulse through his lips.

Even pressed against him, he wasn’t going to be able to stand on one leg for long. He’d have to make his move and pounce soon. He grinded against him, only the towel wrapped around him standing between them. 

He held tight to his shoulders, still moving his head along his neck. He then bit down on him and brought both of his heels into the backs of Asami’s knees, the sudden forward momentum finally sending Asami backwards onto the bed. Aki unburied his head and lifted it with a triumphant smile to look down at him. He wasn’t surprised, or startled, or confused though. Instead he wore an equally triumphant look. 

Aki wanted nothing more in that moment than to wipe it off his face. He propped himself up, pushing Asami’s shoulders into the bed, which just caused him to smirk all the more. 

“You’re always teasing me so now it’s my turn” Aki spoke, licking his lips and then leaning down to bring them to the space beside Asami’s eye. He placed feather light kisses there, moving down his jaw line until he came to his lips. He pressed in between them with his tongue, taking his time to thoroughly explore Asami’s mouth with their lips pushed together. He pulled away, pushing himself up again.

Asami said nothing, but the smirk returned to his face and stayed there.

He wanted to make Asami his toy for a change, to tease him, and use him to fuck himself. To pin him down and ride him however he wanted.

Asami chuckled, breaking his fantasy. “It’s cute when you’re honest with yourself”.

“I’m not cute” Aki replied angrily, ever more determined to have his way with him. He grinded against him, still being held from behind by his hands. He knew he had nothing that he could possibly restrain Asami with, outside of his words and his body.

He could feel Asami moving to remove the towel. “Don’t” he commanded, surprising himself. “Don’t touch me” he continued. He expected Asami to ignore him, to turn the tables right then and there, but instead he removed his hands from him and folded them behind his head and against the bed. He looked back at him as one would watch passing clouds or the night’s sky, relaxed with little care or concern.

The smirk was still there too, challenging him, clearly proclaiming that the illusion of control had been given not taken. It pissed him off but he decided to take it anyways; to indulge his desires even if they were predicated on a “fantasy” at this time. He’d show him that he wasn’t “cute”.

He gripped his shoulders more tightly and propped himself up again. He looked down at Asami, concentrating as much power and determination as he could into his stare. Confident, even if falsely, that he had pinned him down into submission and could have his way with him; his own desire burning away the voices in his head that reminded him of the reality and rational of the moment. 

“You’re mine now” Aki stated sultrily.

He lowered himself back down, pressing his lips against the point where Asami’s jaw and neck met. He kissed and sucked him there and then worked his way down his neck and to his collar bone. He had freed his legs from under him and now sat kneeling straddled across him, the towel just barely remaining wrapped about him. He let go of his grip on his shoulders and moved his hands along the center of his chest and over his abs; his lips and tongue following not far behind.

He looked up from where he rested, about half way down Asami’s torso, and was met with the same unchanged expression from before. He moved his hands to the top of Asami’s hips, raising himself up, and lowered his ass to slowly grind against him, the towel still dividing them. He could feel Asami starting to harden beneath him and saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. Aki felt his own face form a triumphant grin at the crack he had made in Asami’s poker face. He wanted to tease him longer, to excite but continue to deny him, but could feel his own muscles struggling from fatigue.

He wouldn’t let it show though. He smiled and slowed his movements, pushing his palms into Asami’s pelvis and leaning forward so that he hovered just above his chest, their faces only inches apart. Aki licked his lips in a slow circle, not hiding the hunger in his eyes as he took in every detail of Asami’s face.

“You’re my toy now” Aki spoke, pushing himself back up. He moved one of his hands off of Asami and to his own lips “And I want to play” he continued, moving his hand slowly down his body until he came to where the towel was tucked in at his side. He sat up enough so that he could remove it from about himself and toss it off to the side. Now, nothing separated him from Asami, who stood erect beneath and behind him.

Asami let out a barely audible “hmph” and watched him with keen interest and amusement.

Aki reached his hand around and stretched himself open, feeling the slickness from what of the lube still remained there from earlier. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he could feel his face contort from the action. He leaned his head back and sat up more so as to line himself up with the head of Asami’s cock.

He lowered himself down, removing his fingers, his inner walls already stretched from before and readily excepting of the intrusion that pressed against them. No matter how many times he took it in though, he could still feel a part of him that protested at the expansion, insisting it was too much. But he knew how to make that go away, he just needed to find the right spot.

He moved his hips, lowering himself down until it was all inside of him, digging into Asami’s hips with his hands. He breathed heavily, deciding how he needed to move to satisfy himself, his eyelids heavy from the concentration and internal stimulation.

He needed to move, but every message he sent to his legs seemed delayed and warped; resulting in him barely moving up before coming right back down. He continued in this way but it was too shallow and weak. Damn it, he thought to himself, groaning from the frustration. He decided to focus on his arms instead, pushing himself up that way. It was better but nowhere near enough.

“Is your playtime over yet?” Asami asked, undoing his hands from under his head.

“N-n-no!” Aki protested, still panting from the strain and stimulation he was getting. “I’m just…I’m just getting started” he continued pushing himself up and down, and moving his hips trying to make the right contact with where he wanted it.

Asami weaseled his hands down to Aki’s calves that were straddled on either side of him.

“N-No touching!” Aki’s head snapped forward to look at him but he could no longer see him clearly through his drooped lids and tear blurred eyes. He moved his hands to cover and stop Asami’s.

Asami continued to move his hands up, even with Aki clinging to them, so that they rested on Aki’s thighs. “It looks like you could use some help” Asami spoke, lifting his head and stroking him there. He then moved up to his hips, gripping ahold of them, Aki now holding onto his wrists.

“S-stop—“ Aki tried to protest again but was cut off as Asami moved and thrusted into him in just the way he was looking for; his sentence replaced by a long moan.

“You had the angle wrong” Asami grunted, continuing to move and thrust into him. Aki’s response was nothing more than panting moans, his hands struggling to stay latched onto Asami’s. Asami continued to thrust into him.

He paused for a moment and reached a hand over to remove Aki’s hands from his. “Here, play with yourself” Asami instructed, moving Aki’s hands to his own erection and then returning his hands to Aki’s hips. He resumed thrusting into him, feeling Aki’s muscles struggling to support him, his body starting to move more erratically on the verge of collapse.

Aki could feel his consciousness starting to fade, the ecstasy and exhaustion overtaking him. He’d failed. The thought hung heavy over him, a strike to his pride, but even though he’d failed he was still partially getting what he had wanted.

He had Asami beneath him, he smiled at the thought, and Asami inside him, he moaned again as Asami pressed against the bundle of nerves there. He sloppily finished jerking himself off, knowing Asami was close as well from what little he could see of his face. He flopped forward, his body no longer able to support him, held up only by Asami’s hold on him.

Asami came inside of him, still maintaining his firm grip on him and holding him in place. Aki could feel the grogginess overtaking him, his limbs becoming heavy and limp. He fought with himself to keep his eyes open just a bit longer and to focus enough to be able see more of Asami’s satisfied face. He knew it wouldn’t last long. 

He felt his own face making a drunken grin as the thought crossed his mind that few people, besides himself, ever got to see Asami in this way and that it was by his hand, or rather his ass, that Asami could be made to look like this. He had the power to bring Asami Ryuichi to peace and ecstasy, and even if only for a moment, soften his expression to that of normal human vulnerability.

The curtain dropped, his body diverting what energy remained to breathing and bring his heart rate back to normal. Asami lifted him up and off, eliciting a whining-gasp from the movement and sudden vacancy. He let go of his hips and gently grasped his hands; directing his crumpled form down to lay on top of him.

Asami wrapped an arm around his back, protectively holding him. Aki nuzzled his face against Asami’s shoulder. “You will always be mine” Aki heard and felt reverberate through his body from the source that produced it and held him. He tried to mumble a response but then gave into the veil of slumber; his body slowly rising and falling from Asami’s breathing, further lulling him to sleep.

Asami laid there with a now passed out Aki on him. No matter how much Aki denied it he certainly found “cute” to be a fitting word for him; his flushed cheeks and the way he nuzzled against him but also in the simple things that made him smile or frustrated him. He would never tire of teasing him if only to see him pout his lip or the determination that would flare up in his eyes.

“Sexy” was probably a more suitable description for times like that though, when Aki knew exactly what he was doing and was actively seducing him. He’d never let on how effective it was, there’d be no fun in that. It was far better to watch him be both cute and sexy, clumsy and cunning, shy and fierce; how he could be and switch between all of these things. It never ceased to amuse him how frequently he got himself into and out of trouble as well, not that he himself was any stranger to dealing with problematic situations.

His world was still far darker and more dangerous than the one Aki inhabited but as he’d seen time and time again Aki showed little fear of this; which at first he honestly thought was simply naivety but now seemed not to be the case. Aki knew the dangers, had experienced the repercussions, but yet still persisted. It wasn’t that he lacked fear per say, rather that he didn’t let fear hold him back. Much like himself, he wouldn’t accept being told that he couldn’t do something, wouldn’t accept others dictating his limits.

He’d only intended to toy with him, have some fun and move on, but in that time Aki caused him to break his own rule on attachment and had captured him. He still wanted to toy with him but he was certainly more than a toy, he didn’t have a word for it, but he wanted him, wanted to protect him, wanted to hold and touch and watch him, and didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t fear death, having long ago come to terms with it, but now he did fear loss. He feared losing Aki.

Aki constantly danced with death in much the way he did but while he had excelled at this dance the duet it had now become was something new. Aki was a vulnerability, was a piece of him that he had little control over, that often ran off, got hurt, was targeted, and that could be easily lost. Possessing Aki was also to be possessed by him, to have his heart tossed about by the paws of a kitten and flown away by the wings of a bird.

Aki was much like the boy from the story he had told earlier and he like the Owl-God. Many people tried to curie favor with him, flashing wealth, power, and influence in a bid to acquire one or all three from relations with him. Aki had come at him with none of those things though. Instead he had endeavored to capture and strip him of those things. Becoming involved with and clinging to him had brought forth the wrath of those who sought his favor though and like the boy Aki was dealt a great deal of physical abuse and taunting from those people. Despite that though, no matter how much he tried to shower him in wealth and riches he still continued on like he always had and like the boy still reached out to those who had done him great harm.

Unlike the owl-god, he would not leave him though and was not so quick to forgive those who’d harmed the person that he cared about. Additionally, the wealth and power he brought came at a price that was far from being “a blessing”. The closer anyone got to him the more danger they were in and frankly he was well aware that most people were just looking to use him to reach their own goals, much like he had done. That was just the reality of business. Another day, another dollar. Another dollar, another dream. Another dream, another day. Played out a million times.

He sighed, watching as his breath moved Aki’s hair. Despite the bath and shower they were now a mess again. But that just meant another reason to shower again, he chuckled at the thought. It’d been a long day and a good night. He pushed them further up so that he was all the way on the bed and yanked the sheet overtop of them. It was starting to snow again outside but the room, and bed, and Aki were warm. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. They’d have to fly back tomorrow but the final arrangements could wait until morning.

 

Aki awoke to the hazy light of dawn as the sun had just begun to peak past the horizon line of the city. He leaned his head forward to bury it from the light, not wanting to be awake yet, and found that Asami was still with him, but now beside not beneath him. He didn’t want to go back to sleep now, least he wake up to an empty bed and an empty room yet again. But if he moved too much, he’d surely wake him. Laying there was just fine though, he could feel that his body was still sore and tired from the last few days’ exploits and could use further rest. He sighed contently, the dull throbbing merely background to the warmth that surrounded him and the person wrapped around him. It was certainly already shaping up to be the best Foundation Day he’d had and pretty good for a Monday.

He felt the arm on top of him move, sliding its hand down his back. He twitched at the touch, his hands gripping into the sheet between them. He bit his lip and tried to pretend he was still sleeping, waiting to see if Asami was waking up or just moving in his sleep.

The hand moved lower and gently squeezed his ass. Aki sighed deeply, the sound ending with a hitch in his throat. It was still sore but he wouldn’t describe it as painful anymore. He unburied his head and kissed Asami’s chest, slowly bringing his eyes up to look at Asami’s face. His eyes were still closed but he could tell from the look on his face that he was awake.

Aki closed his own eyes, willing them to just stay like this for a while longer, pressing more closely against Asami. He felt Asami’s body shift as he propped himself up with his free arm. Aki could feel his gaze burning into him.

“We’ll be leaving today” Asami spoke, moving his hand to massage and squeeze him and draw random patterns on his skin. Aki continued to pretend to be asleep.

“So you best get up soon” he paused, moving his hand under Aki’s side “Or you’ll freeze in your current state”. Aki tensed his body before he could stop himself, remembering the ice from before and the snow outside, blowing his cover of being asleep. He mumbled in protest, moving his own hand to draw mindless designs on Asami’s torso.

He lifted his head to look up at him, batting his eyelashes as if in a sleepy haze “Not yet” he protested, moving his other arm to grip onto Asami’s shoulder.

“I have work in Tokyo this evening” Asami spoke and then flipped onto his back, pulling Aki up and off of the bedsheets and onto his chest like last night. Asami sat up, holding Aki to him. “We need to get cleaned up now” he shifted Aki and laced his arm under his legs and held him so that he was in a cradle. “Now then…” Asami stood up and carried him towards the bathroom.

“I can wash myself” Aki protested, squirming in his arms, to try to escape and stand up. Asami ignored him and continued into the shower space, setting him down on the stool there. Aki immediately stood up and crossed his arms “get out, I don’t need your help to get cleaned up” he spoke firmly. “Showering with you just results in more of a mess anyways” he grumbled under his breath, sternly waiting for Asami to leave and trying to hide the fact that he was stiff and sore.

Asami continued to stand there. “Then move so I can leave” he spoke, raising an eyebrow and grinning knowingly.

“fine” Aki replied carefully lifting and taking baby steps back with his foot while pivoting around the other so that there was space for Asami to pass. Aki waited and finally he walked past and left the shower space, turning back to look at him through the glass. “Don’t just stand there watching me shower either” Aki spat the words at him, his face twitching with annoyance at the haughty eyes that stared back at him.

“Just try not to further injure yourself” Asami spoke, looking him over from where he stood. “There’s only so much I can fix with pain killers”. Aki continued to stare back at him defiantly until finally he turned around and left the bathroom.

“Finally” Aki mumbled to himself, hobble pivoting back around to turn on the water. He washed his hair and body and cleaned himself out, making use of Asami’s added shower attachment.

He stepped out of the shower area, his body now more responsive to his demands, and reached for a towel, but there were none to be found there. He stood there dripping on the bath mat deciding what to do, running a hand through his sopping wet hair.

“-tch” Asami probably took them on purpose, he thought to himself but then again neither of them had been in there since the night before and he had left the bathroom empty handed. Whatever, maybe there would be more by the bathtub.

He walked into the bedroom area and towards the bath but there were none there either. Finally he made his way to the sitting area where he expected to find a robed Asami, waiting for him to finish using the shower so that he could clean up as well. Instead, Asami sat in the chair fully clothed and cleaned, smoking a cigarette.

“How’d you…? When did you…?” Aki spoke more to himself then to him, wondering if he’d really been in the shower that long and how Asami had already freshened up.

“Attached assistants’ quarters” Asami replied looking from Aki to a door on the wall that Aki hadn’t really noticed before. “You take forever and still aren’t dressed” he continued, his eyes wandering up and down Aki’s form.

“I couldn’t find any towels” Aki replied. “You wouldn’t happen to know where they all went would you?” he inquired accusingly, realizing that even the soiled ones were nowhere to be seen.

“Room service must have picked them up for cleaning” Asami replied, smirking, knowing full well that Aki knew that no one was allowed in their room besides his closest subordinates when they traveled.

“-tch, well then I guess I’ll just have to go ask “room service” for some more than” Aki replied rolling his eyes in annoyance at Asami. He walked to the door and jerked the handle but found that it was locked. Aki shot a steel gaze at Asami.

“I’d rather you not go parading into my subordinates’ quarters unannounced” Asami spoke. “You are for my eyes alone” he continued, a smile on his face.

“Yea, well I’m damp and about ready to come make you wet” Aki flashed a cheeky smirk, stepping away from the door and walking closer to Asami. 

Asami reached under the chair and then threw a towel at him. “Get dressed already or I’ll be taking you home in nothing but a trench coat” Asami warned. Aki remembered back to the time when Asami had carried him out of Fei Long’s hideout and down the street in nothing but a suit jacket.

Aki rubbed his hair with it and dried off the rest of his body and then wrapped it about himself. He dug through the drawers and his bag and got dressed, chucking the towel back at Asami when he’d finished.

He looked back at the dresser and noticed something sitting next to the owl feather that Asami had pulled out of his hair. It was a small, claw shaped, blue glass stone on a simple string; certainly not something that Asami would wear. He picked it and the owl feather up to look at them more closely.

“Where’d this come from?” Aki asked, holding it up.

“You tell me” Asami replied.

“I have no idea” Aki answered confused.

“Well it came from your jacket hood” Asami replied. “It concerns me that you could be pickpocketed one day and have something planted on you the next and be so utterly unaware” he teased, speaking as if reprimanding him. 

Aki thought it over, re-tracing his steps in his head. Other than the girl falling on him, he hadn’t let anyone get close enough for that to have happened, and it didn’t seem like it would have come from her. He twirled the feather in his hand while continuing to look over the piece of jewelry. Had it, he thought, had it come from the owl?

Asami looked at him waiting for a response. “I…I think it came from the owl” Aki finally spoke. “I wonder if she took it from that old guy…” he trailed off, wondering if he should try to return it to him.

“It’s a simple volcanic ash glass piece that is pretty common around here” Asami spoke “But I can relate to having a house guest that gets rid of things that aren’t theirs”. Aki could feel his hair prickle up at being called out again for having tried to throw away Asami’s guns before, hardly comparable to jewelry honestly.

“It could just be a routine the guy does to get people to buy into his stories” Asami spoke.

“Like the organ grinder monkeys?” Aki added. “I guess it’s a nice souvenir then” he shoved it and the owl feather into his pocket.

“What’s for breakfast?” Aki asked.

“On the plane” Asami replied. “Gather your stuff, we’ll be leaving shortly”.

Aki retrieved his camera and found his worn clothes in a pile; he shoved them all into the bag. He wondered if he should take the unworn clothes from the drawers with him but then decided that his bag was already pretty full and Tokyo would be warming up soon enough anyways.

Asami got up and put on his winter wear and Aki followed suit, slinging his bag over his shoulder once he had finished. He slipped into his own shoes, leaving the boots behind, and followed Asami out the door.

At the lobby they were greeted by the manager again who profusely thanked Asami for staying with them and assured him not to hesitate if there was anything further they could do for him. Aki zoned out, not really caring what he had to say and a little embarrassed at the state they seemed to leave hotel rooms in. No wonder such a reputation and rumors seemed to follow him; boy toy, mistress, playmate, escort, all kept popping up with his name in the underworld circles. Memories of trying to be “recruited” for such activities flashed through his head, how often it seemed that people thought that was his line of work and expected things of him because of it.

He realized the talking had stopped and felt Asami tug his arm, snapping him back to reality. He forced a polite smile and nodded towards the manager in an attempt to pretend he had been paying attention and then followed Asami to the waiting vehicle outside. 

They drove off to the airport, leaving downtown Sapporo behind them, and then boarded the private jet. Unlike before the skies were now clear and although still cold he could feel that it had warmed up a bit outside. Their burning nights in the land of snow and ice had come to an end and they’d soon be back to the mundane day-to-day, though he guessed their “day-to-day” couldn’t really be considered mundane other than their work schedules seeming to frequently keep them apart.

Valentine’s Day would be coming up soon too, he thought to himself, taking a bite of the food laid out before them, the plane now in the air. The perfect opportunity to make up for his “failed” attempt from before, his mind raced with the possibilities.

“Whatever you’re planning I don’t have time for today” Asami spoke bluntly, easily reading Aki’s desire filled daydreaming face.

“Not today…” Aki replied, his voice trailing off, still lost in his scheming. “You’ll see” he whispered to the air, a mischievous grin creeping out.

Asami smirked and then went back to reading his papers, the new game having just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is now the longest Fic I’ve written to date and this marks the end of this piece. I’m glad to have finished up with writing about winter, since the cicadas are now all starting to scream, proclaiming spring has arrived and summer’s on its way.
> 
> My initial plan was just the back-and-forth undressing and the bathtub scene but then I got a little carried away and added a bit more to it. I really like the idea of playing around with power dynamics so I’d like to explore that some more in the future. I’d also like to do more Asami POV, since I mostly come from Aki’s POV, but I really struggle with getting into Asami’s head space without feeling like I’m going too far off character model. I also can’t wait for the new Finder chapter that will hopefully be in the issue of BeBoy Gold due out later this month.
> 
> On a side note I love Japanese baths and bathtub technology. My own is just a deep tub but I’ve visited people who have ones that regulate temperature, have automatic fill options, and do any number of other things. You just can’t beat a nice bath after a long day.
> 
> I've also had Dan the Bard's "Owlbear" song stuck in my head throughout writing this piece. If you haven't heard it, it's quite amusing so please check it out.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Easter!


End file.
